The Final Evil
by Non-existence
Summary: (ch.4 is up,review please) 2 weeks and no action. This has some of Titans losing there minds. feelings for each other will also be revealed, but then an evil like no other emerges. Can the Titans take down the final evil? BBxRae RobxStar. RATING CHANGED!
1. Love is in the making

This is my first fan fic story. I'm so excited on what your reviews will be like. And speaking of which, I don't mind any flames. Just knowing that there are people who read my story makes me happy. And besides the criticism may help me improve my story. The longest time I should take uploading a chapter is about a week. Hope that's not to much of a long wait. Anyways, this story takesplace aftere Brother Blood. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Telephone rings "Hello?." "I've called to remind you that you own nothing of Teen Titans" Screams into telephone. **"I KNOW!" **Slams phone down very angrily.

Robin rolled over on his bed to face his alarm clock which read 3:14 pm. Despite his eyes being sore and tired, he could not sleep. Nor has he eaten much. Robin got up and glanced over at the scattered files on his desk. There had been no crimes for the past two weeks, all the criminals are behind bars. Slades 'dead' and Brother Bloods defeated. _There's nothing to do_, he thought to himself. he sighed deeply. He looked at his door and began towards it when a thought came to him. _What's the point. I'm just going to end up returning back in a few minutes_. At this he felt frustration. Two hands rushed to violently grab his head. _WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO_!?

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" she said to herself over and over again. Raven opened her eyes and said something she thought she would never say, "I'm tired of meditating." She stopped levitating and just stood there on top of Titans Tower. Looking up, she found a light blue covered sky with a dark blue covered ocean beneath it. She sighed. Raven had read all her books and seriously did not want to get any new ones. _I'm also tired of reading books. I swear if I read another book I'm going tear it into a million pieces, burn it, and send it's darkened ashes to another dimension_. She began walking to the door deciding to walk slow to kill some time.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games in the common room. With a blank face, Beast Boy played the game with no effort. He couldn't care less about who won, loss, or anything. For a few seconds he stopped pressing buttons on the controller. 

Cyborg notice Beast Boy's sudden stop of playing and said, "BB, you alright man?"

That did it. Beast Boy cracked. "Does it look like I'm alright!" he said clenching his fists beside him. "I'm fuckin' tired of playing these STUPID video games. And what's worse, there's nothing else to do!"

"Chill man." Cyborg said defensively.

Beast Boy gave Cyborg an angry stare. "Chill, CHILL! Dude I've been chillin' for the past two weeks."

Cyborg thought fast. He had to calm Beast Boy down before he goes crazy. "How about we order some of your favorite tofu pizza." That had to work he thought to himself.

Beast Boy looked over to the filthy kitchen in silence. He saw about 50 empty boxes of pizzas.Then hesaid calmly, "I'm not hungry."

_What_!? Cyborg thought. Beast Boy never refused a chance to eat his favorite tofu pizza. That's when he realized beast really had it bad. Very bad. They remained there in silence.

Beast Boy stood there, a sad, bored look on his face as he stared down at the red carpet. He looked up in time to see a slowly moving person lost in thought walk by the common room's door. _Raven_? he thought in his mind. Suddenly a rush of happiness ran through his body. He didn't know why but he wanted to talk with her. He left Cyborg clueless and ran after Raven. He turned the corner of the hall way and called to her in a desperate voice, "Raven?"

_Oh great. What could he possibly want_? "What?" she answered in an emotionless tone. Beast boy walked up to her with no idea of what to say. He didn't even know why he wanted to talk to her. After a few seconds of silence, Raven responded with annoyance in her voice. "Well?"

He finally snapped out of his confusion and said excitedly, "Wanna go somewhere?" Beast Boy was surprised at his own words but gave it no second thought.

Now it was her turn to be confused. She looked at him and wondered if she had heard him right. _Why would he want to go anywhere with me_? But nevertheless, she had to be her usual self. "No" she answered in monotone.

"Come on Raven." Beast Boy said trying to persuade her. "Its not like you have anything better to do. It'll be fun, I promise." He was practically begging now except he was not on his knees.

_He's right. I'll just end up in my room bored out of my mind_. She sighed. "Fine," she said almost sounding happy. _Did I just feel happy?_ She then saw Beast Boy's face flush with bright joy. "Where to?" she asked.

"Um…" Beast Boy said thinking out loud. "How about we go t-…" He was interrupted by Starfire's greeting.

"Hello, my friends!" she said loudly as she hugged tightly both Beast Boy and Raven in each arm.

"Hi…Star" he managed to say gasping for air. Raven was able to slip out of Starfire's one armed grip.

Letting go of Beast Boy, she asked him, "Where is Robin?"

After taking a few seconds to breath, he said, "I bet he's still in his room locked up looking for bad guys who are still in jail. To tell you truth, I haven't even seen him these past few days."

"What is wrong with Robin?" she asked beginning to worry.

"Oh I don't know." he said sarcastically. "Does BEING OBSSESSED OVER BAD GUYS mean anything to you?" Starfire gasped. "Robin is in too much stress. I will go and try to relax him." and with that she left flying off to Robin's room.

"So you were saying," Raven spoke up.

"Oh, right. Um…" Few seconds later "Nope. Can't remember," he said as he gave a little laugh. At hearing Raven's frustrated, heavy sigh, he offered, "How about we just go to one of your hang outs."

"Fine," said Raven actually enjoying the idea.

* * *

Finally Starfire reached his room. She became a bit nervous as she raised her hand to knock. _I hope he is okay_. No response. She tried again only this time it was louder. "Robin, it is I, Starfire, I wish to talk with you." Still nothing. She slightly opened the door to check inside but found no one. 

_Where could he be_? Then she thought, _the training room_. She rushed down to the training room and there he was. She stopped at the entrance only to find out something was wrong with Robin? She could hear him talking to himself as he fought a large punching bag. Starfire tried to call out his name but could not, speechless from the shock.

Robin was saturated in sweat, but it didn't seem to slow him down one bit. He yelled as he punched and kicked. "YAH… ARGH… TAKE THIS… AND THAT… YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME!!!" Robin kicked and punched harder. "WHY… WON'T YOU… GO DOWN!!!" he yelled from the top of his lungs as thrusted his hardest punch yet. "ARHHH!!!" the punching bag flew off its hinges and fell 15ft in front of Robin.He stood there for a second breathing heavily before hedashed forward and held it in two hands in front of his face. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! ANSWERE ME!!!" Robin threw it up in the air only to fully connect with a back flip spinning kick. The punching bag slid 30 feet away from him. "GET BACK HERE!! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME!!!" he ran after it but fell hard to the ground. _I have…to get…up! Can't… let him… get away!_ Robin used up all the power he had left to stand. He began to collapse.

"Robin!" Starfire finally managed to say with tears streaming down her face as she flew over to catch Robin from impacting the floor.

"S, Star…?" he said right before he lost consciousness.

"Robin, Robin. ROBIN!" She said rivers of tears falling from her eyes.

Cyborg rushed in. He ran up to Starfire and said in a confused tone. "What happened?" Cyborg realized what Starfire was so upset about when he looked in her arms. He scanned Robin with his sensors for an analysis. "He's fine Star. He's just exhausted."

"He is," she said happy to know everything was fine. _But why was Robin acting so strange. It was as if he was in combat with an enemy?  
_  
"Star, lets take him to the infirmary. It seems his body is weak and his muscles sore." When they put him on the bed and cleaned him up a little, Cyborg asked, "So what exactly happened Star?" She explained what she saw to Cyborg. _Man, I had no idea Robin was this screwed up in the head._ "Make sure that when he gets up, which will be in an hour or so, he gets plenty to eat." _Guess I'll just go rest up a bit considering there's nothing else to do_. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Starfire nodded and Cyborg left.

_Robin,_ she thought, _what happened to you?_ She grabbed his right hand in hers._ I think I could not bear my life without you. I love you. I am afraid to tell you, maybe because I fear your rejection of me. So I rather not know. _She rubbed his hand against her watery cheek. Then she rested her head on his chest, still grasping his hand and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

Raven and Beast had just arrived at the café. Raven sat down on a tall seat (whatever you call those things) next to the counter. Beast boy mimicked her taking the seat beside her. A waitress came up to them as saidRavengreeted, "Hey Azela. Can you get me the usual?" 

"Oh, hi Raven. I'll be right back with what you want." Azela said with a smile. "And what would you like sir." she said looking at Beast Boy with hazel brown eyes.

Beast Boy eyed her up and down. She had long, wavy black hair stopping midway at her back and was a little taller then Raven. She had light tanish skin and had nice curves. _I still think Raven looks better. Where the hell did that thought come from! Raven would kill me if I said that to her. Better stop thinking before she reads my mind.  
__  
_"Well…" said a now annoyed Raven as sheturned to seeBeast Boy staring at Azela. Suddenly, she felt a hint of jealousy in her. _Did I just feel jealous? Why would that emotion come up if I don't even li…DO I? Do I like Beast Boy. No way, I just need to stay focused. _

As soon as he heard Raven he said, "Water. I'll just have a glass of water." Azela left to retrieve their orders. She was back in a matter of minutes.

Azela handed them their drinks. "Here's your herbal tea, Raven. And here's your glass of water sir," she said smiling again. "Sorry I can't stay and chat. I have to help out the other costumers."

Raven took a sip of her drink before responding. "Don't worry about." And with that Azela left Beast Boy and Raven alone again.

Beast Boy stared at Raven's herbal tea. "Don't you ever get tired drinking that." _What did I just say,_ he said in his mind regretting every word he just said.

"No!" said cold and harsh voice. It wasn't what he said but the way he said it that angered her._ I should have never gone with him, all he's doing is testing my patience. As soon as I finish this drink I'm heading back. _

"Raven, I didn't mean-…"

"Shut up!" she yelled at him.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Beast Boy tried to think of something quick, but it seemed he was running out of time.

Raven finished her drink and got up. "I'm heading back to the tower." she said in monotone.

"Come on Raven, don't go yet."

"Why not?" she said angrily.

Beast Boy thought for a few seconds. "Because I don't like breaking promises." said Beast Boy laughing a little. He saw thatthat did not work. "Oh come on Raven. Can I have second chance? Pleeeeease."

"Fine." she said not knowing why. She could have easily said no and left.

"Great. Follow me. I want to take you somewhere." he said escorting her out the café.

"Where?" she asked in monotone but was curious to know.

"It's a surprise. You'll find out when we get there." he said enjoying the thought of where they were going. "And your not allowed to read my mind to find out." he said quickly.

_Damn. How'd he know I was just about to do that. Oh well. I guess I figure it out when we get there.  
_  
About 10 minutes later, Beast Boy arrived at his destination. The park. He ran ahead of raven and turned around about to say something but stopped when he saw the look on Raven's face.

_It's beautiful_, she thought. Her eyes scanned the area slowly revealing dark green grass swaying in the wind. There were flowers blooming everywhere in all colors and tall trees here and there whose branches arched skyward. She could feel the gentle breeze kissing her body. The sky was still it's light blue, but there were a few large clouds. She stood on a nicely evenly paved sidewalk. _What am I thinking? Can't let my emotions get the best of me._ She failed miserably at trying to hold in a smile.

Beast Boy could tell she liked the scenery. "I'm glad you like." he said upon seeing her smile. _Alright! I got her to smile.  
_  
_Stay focused_, she kept telling herself. She said nothing when Beast Boy responded to her for fear she might not sound  
herself.

"You gonna stand there all day?" he said with much glee in his voice. _She likes it. She actually likes. _

She stayed silent again. The smile slowly vanished as she walked over to Beast Boy and regained control of herself. After about five minutes of silent walking the sidewalks path split in two. "This way." she heard him say in a happy tone as she followed him. She felt enjoyment in walking with him. _Why am I feeling this way? I couldn't possibly like him, could I? Even so, it's not like he likes me. I bet he still misses Terra._ At that thought, she felt anger. _I hate her! I never trusted her to begin with. I just went along to avoid problems with the team. Why did she do it? Whatever, she's gone now._ She looked over and glanced at Beast Boy for a quick second. _I think I do like him,_ she said to herself with a strong feeling swirling inside.

On the other side, Beast Boy was having similar thoughts. _I like her so much. Beast Boy, this is Raven we're talking about. But still, it couldn't hurt to ask, could it?._ "Wanna sit down?" he said as they approached a bench facing a large fountain. They both took there seat. Beast Boy made sure not to sit too close toher, fearing Raven might get angry and leave, or worse, hurt him.

In front of her, Raven saw crystal like water sprinkle upward and fall gracefully back down causing many ripples. Her mind went totally blank. It was if she were in a trance. She could only hear the soothing sound of the crashing water._ Serenity…_she thought to herself.

Beast Boy was beginning to become nervous. He did not know what to say. _Come on Beast Boy, say something. Anything!_ He said to himself. _I know. I'll thank her for coming with me. But how…? I got it! _He got up from the bench and went over to pluck a lovely purple flower. He slowly made his way to stand in front of Raven. "Here." he said as sincere as possibleas hehanded her the flower.

Raven suddenly snapped out of her trance. She took the purple flower from his hands and asked with great curiosity, "What's this for?"

"It's thanks for coming with me. Also it matches your beautiful hair." That last part surprised Beast Boy as much as it did Raven. "Um, uh, no I mean… uh… I didn't… um…oh crap." he said struggling with words and giving up in the end.

She was shocked by Beast Boy's words. Seeing him panicking she said relieving him of the sudden stress, "It's okay." What he said had caused a strong feeling of happiness in her to emerge.

Beast Boy began to relax again. "Really?" he said a bit confused.

Raven was about to say yes when suddenly when the bench collapsed underneath her.

With quick reflexes, Beast Boy was able grab her before she hit the ground. Beast Boy helped her stand up straight and held her arms. He stared straight into her sparkling eyes and she starred back. They stood still for several seconds before Raven accidentally blow up the fountain, soaking them both.

"I have to go." Raven said quickly with sadness in her voice. She slipped out of Beast Boy's light grasp and flew swiftly not looking back. _Why does it have to be this way? This is why I am the way I am. Emotionless. _Tears began to appear from her eyes as she flew back to Titan's Tower.

"Raven!" he called out to her in vain. He decided not to follow for her. Instead he thought about what just happened. _Damn. I'm such an idiot. I should have known something like that would happen. I bet that's also why the bench fell apart. I was so close. I Could have probably kissed her if nothing went wrong. But we were in that position because she lost control of her powers in the first place._ A strong breeze made Beast Boy cold all over, reminding him of his wet state. _Oh yeah, I'm wet_. He morphed into dog and did what dogs do to get dry. He morphed back. Beast Boy sighed "I have to apologize to her. It's my fault this all happened." Beast Boy changed into an eagle and slowly flew back to the tower.

* * *

"…Where am I?" Robin said awakening. He turned his head to see a clock that read 5: 02pm. _What happened. Oh yeah. Damn, I think I lost control again._ He tried to sit up but could not, butthe weight on his chest kept him down. "Starfire?" he said in a low voice looking down at her resting head. He was happy to see her as he gently touched her hair with his free hand. _She's so beautiful. If only I could tell her how I felt. I've tried before but I can't bring myself to complete the sentence, I end up talking about something else. Who would've ever thought saying three words could be so hard._ Starfire began to stir. Robin's hand quickly left her hair. She opened her eyes. 

"Robin!" said an over joyous girl. She gave him a light hug knowing he could still be in pain. "How are you feeling?" she said as she stood up.

He thought for second, "I'm aching and sore all over. But other then that, I'm fine." he chuckled.

"Robin, you are hurt." she said, her happy face turning sad.

"No really, I'm fine. It's just a little pain. I can take it." He lied. He hurt like hell, but didn't want her to worry about him.

"Great. Oh yes. Cyborg told me to give you food when you awaken." she said hoping he would eat.

Robin looked down to his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he ate any decent quantity of food, let it alone it being healthy. His stomach roared. "That'd be great Star." he said eagerly, waiting to eat.

"You stay right here ok. I will be back with nutritious and delicious food." she said happily and left.

_Here? Where is here?_ He looked around and finally it came to him. _Well of course. The infirmary. I haven't been in this room for a long time._ He tried to stretch from where he sat but quickly stop. _Damn that hurts. I guess I'm in worse shape then I thought._ He winced as he laid back down. _Crap! I can't even move without feeling pain._ He sighed. _As soon as I get better, I'm telling her. She at least deserves to know that much after taking such good care of me. I could've ended up waking in the training room for all I know unable to move. How am I going to tell her? Maybe I should get her a gift first and then say it. Or maybe write it on a wrapped up present. What would I even get her?_ He contemplated ideas for the next 10 minutes. Starfire entered the room soon after.

"I was not sure what you were in the mood for so I made you a bit of everything." She said placing down a large tray. "Here you have a soup of noodles, an apple, a banana, an orange, and a sandwich of ham and cheese. And for dessert I bring you chocolate chip cookies, vanilla pudding, and vanilla ice cream. And to top it all off, a large cold glass of orange juice."

"WOW Star! Thanks." He said digging right in and eating with great speed, forgetting all the pain he felt. You'd think he was on the verge of death from starvation by the way he ate.

"You are welcome." said the tamaranian girl. She smiled as she watched him chow down on his food. "Allow me to refill your drink." she said seeing the empty glass of orange juice.

Robin didn't even notice star leaving to refill his drink. He was way to focused on eating the food. In about 20 minutes he finished EVERYTHING, though Starfire did need to do several trips of refilling Robin's drink. He took several deep breaths to regain his strength. "Thanks Star, I haven't had any thing like that in a long time."

"You are welcome. I am glad you liked it." she said feeling great joy from Robin's comment.

"Liked it? I absolutely loved it!" he said joyfully. Suddenly, his head began to spin, in feeling dizziness he held his head with his left hand and laid down on the soft bed.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, concern filling her face.

"I'm fine, just a little…tired…" were his final words before he dozed off.

She smiled. "Robin merely needs sleep, that is all. When he awakens he should be back to normal." Taking a seat next to him again, she stared and happy thoughts of Robin filled her head. (No, not perverted ones)

* * *

Cyborg unplugged himself as he got out of 'bed'. He stretched and yawned. "What time is it?" he said as he bent his right fore arm and looked down. 5:57pm. He yawned and walked to the kitchen. Upon opening the fridge, he closed it. _I guess I'll have to order something up again._ A thought of pizza came to him and he soon became ill to his stomach. _Man, Beast Boy was right. Pizza's getting old. I know, how about Chinese food. I haven't had that in a while._ He went to the phone and dialed the number. Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiing, riiiii-. "Yeah hello? Can I have 3 of everything on your menu. No, I'm not insane. Yes I know what I'm saying! I am calm!! CAN YOU JUST GET ME MY FUCKING ORDER!!!" Cyborg broke the phone into pieces as he slammed it with full force when he hung up. He breathed angrily as he regained his coolness. _I'll fix it tomorrow._ "That's the last time I order from that place." he said calmly slouching on the couch. _It should be here in about 15 minutes. I wonder how the others are doing. Too lazy…don't feel like getting up. I'll talk to them later._ He layed there motionless, in silence, as we waited. 

There came a knock on the door. Cyborg rushed to the elevator, which got him to the bottom floor quickly. He opened the door. "Here, let me help you with that." Cyborg said unloading the mini boat the delivery guy came in. Took them several trips, but they were done 'unpacking' in no time. Cyborg gave him a tip as he said "Thanks. Oh yeah, make sure you talk to your manager about firing that guy who picks up phones, I swear the guys an asshole." he left and went back to the main room in the elevator. "It's a good thing we get free food or we'd be broke" he said laughing at the idea. He thought of all the other things they got for free as he brought the food onto the counter in the kitchen. "Free utilities, free internet, free equipment, free…phone line." he stopped and laughed at what happened earlier. Cyborg had to admit, that was funny. Suddenly Beast Boy appeared.

"S'up, Cy?" It had taken Beast Boy longer then he thought to get to tower. He must've not realized how slow he was going. He Walked over to help outCyborg with the food. "Chinese Food? Great idea!"

"I know. I got tired of pizza." He said, proud of his decision. Not all the food could fit on the counter, so some were left wrapped up on the floor.

"It's a miracle you guys aren't arguing about the food." said a teasing monotone Raven.

"Well, that's what happens when there's no **TOFU** in it." said Cyborg making tofu sound like the most vile thing on the planet.

"At least it tastes a hell-a-of-a-lot better then DIGUSTING MEAT!!" Beast Boy shot back.

_I thought it was too good to be true. Though, it is my fault this argument started._ Raven heard them beginning to threaten each other and had had it. "ENOUGH!!! Can we just eat?" she said with an angry expression. They stared at her with fear in their eyes and said nothing more. The food was served.

"I'll get Starfire." he said urgently running after her.

This is a great opportunity to apologize. Thought Beast Boy. "Um, Raven." he said nervously. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean-"

"You don't have to apologize Beast Boy. You did nothing wrong" she said in monotone interrupting Beast Boy

"I didn't?"

"No. It's just that…" She could hear Cyborg returning. "I'll tell you later."

"Hello friends!" said Starfire happy to see them as they all took their seats. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere really!" said Beast Boy quickly. He changed the subject, "Seen Robin?"

Starfire shaped her face into a sad one. She explained. "And now Robin is in the recovery room."

"I knew he was losing it!" Beast Boy said as he ate his food.

"Losing what?" she asked in confusion. As soon as she asked, Cyborg laughed out.

"His mind." Beast Boy said trying not to laugh.

"But friend Beast Boy, how could Robin Possibly lose his mind if it is in his head?" she asked more confused then ever. At this point, Cyborg was laughing his ass off. He beganchoking on his food.

Beast Boy now just felt frustrated. "It's just an expression Star."

"Oh." was the only thing she could manage to say. She still didn't understand but decided not to continue the conversation.

_She'll never learn._ Thought Raven. They all ate and talked about how the last two weeks were boring. Of course everyone except Raven. She just listened as she always did. Beast Boy and Cyborg were already in their forth round of Chinese food. Unlike the slow eating girls, the guys ate quickly.

"More food coming right up." Said Cyborg more to Beast Boy and himself then the group. Beast helped him reset the table for the fifth time.

"This stuff tastes awesome." said Beast Boy before chowing it down.

"Tell me about." said Cyborg mimicking him.

_Where does it all go? It's as if they had bottomless pits for a stomach._ Raven wondered staring at them both. She could never understand how they did it. When they were all done it was late.

"Go on friends, rest. Raven and I shall clean up the mess." She offered smiling, seeing their fatigue.

"We?" Raven said out loud but only loud enough for herself to hear. She could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg thanking Starfire, then leaving towards their room. Knowing Starfire would have to clean it on her own if she refused, she didn't protest.

"So, Raven. How did it go with Beast Boy?" she asked as they cleaned up the mess.

"What are you talking about." Raven said playing stupid._ So that's why she volunteered **us** to clean up. To talk to me. I have to admit, she's clever. _

"You know. You two left somewhere. Did you have a good time?" She asked sincerely. She heard Raven stay silent.  
"Come now Raven, you can tell me." she urged on.

Raven sighed. _Damn she's persistent._ Feeling defeated, she talked. "It went okay." She hoped that would be enough to shut her up.

"Raven, you are not telling everything. I am your best friend remember." Feeling sad that Raven could be losing trust in her.

"Fine." Raven said giving up. "It got off to a rough start, but after that, things went great. Well, that is until a few things blow up." Raven continued to describe how she felt and told her a little more then she wanted. "And I think I li…" Raven stopped, she almost said it.

"And you think, what?" Starfire said staring at her. Raven remained silent. "Well…" she pushed on. Then Starfire decided to finish off her sentence. "You like him don't you?" She could see Raven drown in blush and embarrassment as she put on her hood, but keep quiet. "Come on, friend Raven. There's no need to deny such emotions. Say it." Still no response. Starfire sighed.

Raven fell to Starfire's constant pressure. She took a deep breath. "I like him." she said in a clear low voice. She found a strong sensation in her that made her say it again, but with more feeling. "I like Beast Boy." She felt great happiness as she said it.

"Oh wonderful." Starfire responded with joy. "Don't you feel better now, a happy feeling in body and mind swirling inside." she said with a great smile on her face. Raven stayed silent enjoying herself it seemed. "You know Raven…" Starfire said seriously now as Raven looked at her listening intently. "your powers are based on how strong you feel…right?"

"Yes" said a curious Raven wondering where she was getting at.

"Then may I ask you one thing?"

"Um…yeah sure."

"Why is it that nothing in this room exploded or moved?" she said with a smirk on her face.

Raven thought about what she just said. _Wait! She's right._ An expression of astonishment filled her face.

"You see Raven. Though your powers are dangerous, you can not hide your feelings. To completely control your powers, I think you must allow your true feelings to flow through you instead of shunning them. I believe that you lose control do to the constant denial." Starfire has been planning on doing this for a long time, she only needed a good situation to test her idea.

_I have been feeling so happy for the last few minutes and nothing blew up. I always thought it was best to just hide my emotions, but in reality I've been harming myself and others._ Though it wasn't like her, she couldn't help but run up to Starfire and hug her tightly. Suddenly, some of the dishes cracked into pieces.

"This may require some practice." Starfire chuckled as she gladly hugged back.

Raven turned around to use her powers on the broken dishes, sending them to the trash. "Thanks Starfire. It's as if you've freed me, allowing me to live without restrictions. Though I will need to work on it." she said cleaning up the last bit of mess. She yawned.

"Let us rest now friend. It is late. I hope tomorrow will be a great new day for you."

Raven walked to the entrance of the room and stopped. "You know Star…" she said in mysterious voice. "You don't have to be afraid of his rejection. He's in love with you." Raven left for her room without looking back, afraid she'd burst into laughter from the look on Starfire's face. She openedher door and saw a purple flower, reminding her of Beast Boy. _Tomorrow, things are going to change.

* * *

_

Please don't forget to review. It's means so much to me. It's also my motivation to continue writing. Oh yeah, almost forgot to ask. Did you guys think this chapter was to long? I could glady shorten it. Shorter chapters mean faster uploads, but longer chapter mean more details. In the end, it's my decision. But you being my reviewers, can easily influence me otherwise. Until next time, c'ya.


	2. It appoaches

Before you start reading the next chapter, I want to say thanks to purplerave, Grey Rain, VeelaChic, and zazgal for reviewing. I was inspired by your words. So I dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed. And now, sit back and enjoy the chapter. 

Disclaimer- The telephone rings again. Takes out gun and shots that bitch down. (sigh) "I wish I owned Teen Titans."

* * *

Robin stirs as he awakens. He slowly opens his eyes and sits up. What time is it? He looks over his shoulder and read the numbers 5:35am. As he gets off the bed he yawns, then stretches. "I feel…great!" Robin realized all his aches and sores vanished. There was no sign nor trace of any pain. _I haven't felt this good an ages_. He punches and kicks random targets in the air and does a few simple acrobatic stunts. _I'm ready to take on anyone. Wait. What's that smell…_" He then notices that he's the one causing this smell. _Man, do I stink. I'll go take a shower._ Upon entering the bathroom in the infirmary, he uses the sink and then the toilet before stepping into the tub. He turned on the water and allowed himself to feel it's warmth, streaming down his body. Robin closed his eyes and forgot about the world. All he could think of was himself and the showering water. He felt truly relaxed and all the burdens lifted off his shoulders. He felt free from his duties, from his concerns, from his conscience, free from everything. After about a long five minutes, reality struck him and he reached for the shampoo. Rubbing his hands in his hair, he thought, Starfire. _What should I get her. Maybe a necklace with our names embedded in it. Yeah that's sounds like a good idea. I bet she'll love it._ He washed out the foam in his hair before reaching for the conditioner and repeating his previous actions. _Where can I get something like that?_ Robin hit his head lightly at his stupidity._ At the jewelry store, duh._ After finishing up with his hair, he grabbed the soap, almost slipping out of his hand. _I'll go early today. Maybe around 9 am._

He turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself off with a towel and tied it around his waist, then made his way to his room. Robin put on his deodorant and shoved some gel in his hair. After using a cloth for his greasy hands, he opened his closet. Though the majority of his clothes were his uniform, he saw some clothing in the back. He took them out and placed them on his bed to get a better look at them. He had three shirts, all in single color and no type of design. One was black, the other crimson red, and the last one white. Then he turned his eyes on the two loose jeans lying next to the shirts. One was navy blue and the other completely black. He quickly decided what to where. He slipped into the crimson red shirt and black jeans. Now the only problem left were his feet. He easily put on two comfortable white socks, but did not want to put on his fighting boots. _I got to have another pair of shoes somewhere around here._ Robin checked every inch his closet, then behind his desk, in the corners of his room, but found nothing. "Your telling me that I don't own a single pair of shoes besides my boots!" he said to himself angrily. He sighed and fell on the floor next to his bed. Although lately he has not been sane, he ALWAYS kept a clean room. He couldn't stand to see anything out of order, but Beast Boy, he was an extreme exception. He sighed again. He layed parallel to his floor and turned his head to the right. His eyes widened at the image he saw. He reached under his bed and pulled it out. "I remember this. Cyborg got me these for my birthday a couple months back." Robin analyzed what he held as he sat on his bed. It was a pair shoes. It was black all over except for the red laces and the giant red checkmark on the outer sides. _Coincidentally, this goes perfectly with what I'm wearing._ As he finished putting on his shoes his stomach growled. Better get something to eat. He grabbed his mask, placed it over his eyes and left.

He walked to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw nothing. "What the fuck! What the hell happened to all the food?" I did eat a lot yesterday, but still. Usually there's a decent amount of food around. He opened some of the cabinets to reveal, several slices of bread, a bag of chips, three cup of noodles, and four canned foods. He reached for a canned food labeled Ravioli and prepared it. He took it out of the microwave, grabbed a fork, and began eating slowly. In the silence, he heard a ticking sound every second._ Must be the clock._ He looked back and verified his guess. The clock read 6:23am. Then his eyes fell on the broken phone. "What the…who could have broken it this time?" he shrugged it off and decided to ask his comrades about it later. He stood up and cleaned his bowl and fork when he finished.

"Hey Robin. I see your feeling better."

Robin looked up to reveal the source of the sort of happy voice. It was Raven. Raven greeted me. _She never does that unless someone greets her._ And even then she doesn't sound 'happy'. "Yeah, I'm not sure what came over me, but I'm fine now."

Raven walked over to the kitchen and prepared her herbal tea with graceful, joyous gestures. She was even humming a soothing melody under her breath.

Robin could see a change in Raven. He saw her happier and more lively. "Um, Raven. Care to share what has you so, brightly spirited."

"Sure." said a carefree girl. Raven felt free from the barriers she once had around herself, she felt open. "Last night, Starfire talked to me about my powers and I realized she was right." Raven gave Robin Starfire's explanation. "And instead of hiding my emotions to control them, I've decided to allow myself to** feel**. I feel so free." Raven said proudly and happily. Suddenly the clock burst into pieces. Raven laughed a little. "I still need to work on it, though."

"Glad to hear it." said a nervous Robin. He was indeed truly happy for his friend, but he was afraid she could accidentally hurt him somehow. Robin moved to the window of the common room to get some distance from Raven, and left her cleaning up her mess._ I'm sure in a few days, she should have complete control, but until then, I'm going to have to keep my guard up._

Raven walked over to stand beside Robin and asked, "Planning anything special today?"

Robin looked at her strangely and answered, "Yeah, I might have something planed." Even though he didn't feel comfortable standing next to Raven, he didn't budge one bit.

"Like what?" she asked with curiosity dripping in her voice.

He wasn't going to tell her about his trip later that day, so instead he said, "I was planning to ask you if you could go to the grocery store and get food for the team." He knew she wasn't going to except, but said it anyway to amuse himself with her reaction.

"I'd love to." she said smiling.

_What!_ "Ok." he said shocked by her words. "How about you take someone with you." She really has changed. And for the better too. Things are really going to change around here, I can feel it.

"I'll go with Beast Boy." she said simply. Raven returned to the kitchen upon hearing the sound of her herbal tea ready to drink. "I'll be on the roof, see you later. Oh, and by the way, nice clothes." she said as she left.

Robin blushed a little at her comment and shrugged it off. _Now what time was it that they opened? 9 am sharp. What should I do until then._ He looked at the huge wide screen TV and the game station. "Perfect." he said with a smile on a his face.

* * *

Cyborg stepped out of his room. _Another boring day is on it's way. We should do something, dammit. A party would be nice, but Robin never lets me. Damn that short jerk. He should learn how to live a little._ He made his way to the common room only to be filled with astonishment. _Robin hasn't played the game station in over month._ "Hey Rob, mind if I join." he said excitedly.

"Not at all." Robin said kindly but then changed his tone to a challenging one. "I can't wait to kick your ass."

Cyborg jumped on the couch and grabbed a controller. "Your on!" he exclaimed preparing for war.

"But first." Robin said as he paused the game. "Fix the phone you busted yesterday." he said harshly pointing to the phone, or what's left of it. Somehow Robin, using his detective skills, figured out it was Cyborg. Robin could hear him cursing under his breath as he left. He smiled sinisterly and resumed playing the game.

15 minutes later, Cyborg came back. "You ready?" he said ready for action.

"Always." was Robin's response. Robin Won the first round, then Cyborg the next two. They played many more rounds, many which were ties, but in the end, Cyborg had one more win then Robin. They changed the game played again.

"Dudes, what are you doing playing without me." said an excited Beast boy. He jumped in beside Cyborg and plugged in his controller. Although he was bored with video games, it's been a long time since he played multi player games. They changed the game and started playing Super Smash bros. Melee. (I love that game) Beast Boy chose DK, Cyborg Samus, and Robin C. Falcon. The fighting mode was put on free for all. At first they jumped Beast Boy, then it was Robin's turn to be ganged up on, and soon after it was Cyborgs. Everyone laughed and had tons of fun. Robin for once didn't care about winning, instead he enjoyed the game. After a long time playing someone else entered the room.

"Good morning friends!" Said an over joyous girl.

The guys kept their eyes glued to the screen and all said unanimously, "Hey Star."

Starfire noticed Robin was in good health. "Robin, you are better again." she said in a happy tone.

"Sure am. Wanna play?" Although she was not very skilled she did pretty well, considering she was handicapped. (In the game, not real life) Robin was having so much fun he lost track of time. When realization struck, he ask Cyborg, "Yo Cy! What time is it!"

"10:49am. Why?" he said curiously but still focused on the game.

"10:49!" he exclaimed. "I have got to go." Robin said hurriedly and left not giving the other's a chance to respond.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances and continued playing. Starfire flew after him. "Robin?" questioned a voice filled with concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just going out somewhere. And no you can't come." he tried to say clearly and calmly. Then he commanded, "Don't, follow me." and with that, he left her speechless.

She chanted her mantra in a clear low voice to herself. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metr-…" Her train of thought was interrupted by an opening door. She stopped levitating and turned to the person at the door.

"Raven?"

"Yes Starfire."

"Why are you meditating?"

"Don't worry I'm not here concealing my emotions." Raven chuckled. "I'm just focusing my powers. Meditation does more then just keep my emotions in check you know. It also relaxes me. So, what did want?"

"Um, it is Robin. He left…alone." she said sadly.

"Don't worry about him. He's fine. He has his reasons for going alone. When he comes back, he'll be more then willing to talk to you." said Raven in an understanding tone. A gentle wind blew on them both.

"I hope you are correct?" said a sad Starfire.

"Well, anyway, it's just about time for me to go as well." she said heading towards the door.

"Go where?"

"Robin asked me to go and get food for the team. Have you looked in the kitchen lately, there's practically nothing there." said Raven eager to be on her way.

"May I accompany you?" She said wanting to go.

"Sorry Starfire. I was, um, planning to go with Beast Boy." Raven said turning her face away from Starfire as she blushed.

"Great idea friend. This will allow you to get closer to each other." Starfire exclaimed smiling at Raven who now had her back turned to her. "I hope all goes well."

"Yeah, me too." said a voice afraid of what could happen if everything did not go well. I hope I don't blow anything up, or hurt him. "C'ya." Raven left and walked down the stairs to the common room. The sounds of Cyborg and Beast Boy echoed through the halls. She stood there nervously at the entrance. She could see them play games but her eyes were focused more on Beast Boy. Her heart began to pound against her chest faster and faster. She calmed herself down and took a deep breath. She spoke to him in a clear normal voice. "Beast Boy, want to come with me to the grocery story?"

Beast Boy turned around surprised. He never expected to hear that from her. He responded happily after a short wait, "Yeah sure." He then turned to Cyborg "I'll be back."

"Yeah, back to lose." Cyborg laughed out loud.

Beast Boy was about to say something but decide not to. He left with Raven.

* * *

Robin entered the store. Inside he saw many shiny objects. The store was filled with gold and silver jewelry. They were incased in a see through glass. He walked and looked around before stopping at the counter. Lucky for him there were few people in the store. He spoke in a confident and strong tone. "Hey. How long does it take you to make a necklace."

The gentleman at the counter responded, "It depends on what you what me to make." Robin took out a picture from his left pocket and placed it firmly on the counter. Robin was no artist, but knew what he wanted it to look like. He drew the picture on the way to the store. The man studied the drawing. It showed the names Starfire, on top in orange, and Robin, in red at the bottom, on a dark pink heart. The part that went around a persons neck was a green color with a few diamonds stretching out from the heart. (I'm trying my best here to describe it. Sorry if you can't get a picture of what it looks like in your mind) "This may take some time. Maybe three, four days."

"What if I said I'd pay double the price, if you can get it done in five hours." said a persuasive Robin.

"Sir, something like this takes time. I can't just-." he was interrupted by an determined Robin.

"You listen here. I WANT this done in five hours! If you can't, then I guess I'll just have to give this load of money to someone else." Robin pulled out three thousand dollars in cash and slammed it on the desk. "When I come back for the necklace, I'll pay the rest in cash as well." Robin walked out of the store and got on his motorcycle. Robin smiled at himself as he road off, he always knew how to make a deal. His stomach growled. "I guess it's time to eat." He saw a Burger King and decided to eat there. He stepped in and the place was a bit crowded. "This could take away. But why not, I have a long wait ahead of me." He stood in line waiting for about 20 minutes. Finally it was his turn to order.

"What would you like sir." said the teen girl behind the cash register.

"I'll have two Big Macs, Large fries, 10 pieces of chicken nuggets, and a large coke."

The teen girl stared at him having a hard time believing he was going to eat all that. But she didn't question him. "Your order should be ready in five minutes. Please wait."

Five minutes passed and Robin received his order. He grabbed his tray and took a seat. "What should I do next." he said taking a bite out of his first Big Mac._ I could take a walk in the park, go to the arcade, go window shopping, or…_ he trailed off with things to do to keep him occupied for his long wait.

* * *

"Alright, where do we start?" asked an excited Beast Boy.

"We'll start from one side of the store and work ourselves through all the isles." responded Raven taking a cart.

"We're gonna need more then one cart to get all we need." said Beast Boy grabbing a cart as well. They traveled through the dairy products first. Beast Boy went up ahead and began grabbing anything that said tofu on it. Tofu eggs, tofu cheese, tofu milks, and so on.

"Beast Boy, don't be selfish. What about the things the others want." she said a little annoyed at Beast Boy's actions.

"You mean all the regular food." Beast Boy saw the look that Raven gave him and decided to just agree with her. They went from isle to isle picking out what they wanted and what the others might like. Beast Boy kept getting quick glances of Raven. He wanted to say how he felt, but couldn't. _Why can't I say it. I bet she likes me too_. He smiled at the thought. _But seriously, I think she does_. A memory of yesterday's event came to him to support what he was thinking.

_Why is he so quiet? What could he possibly be thinking? I could just read his mind, but that wouldn't be right and would ruin all the fun._ "What's on your mind?" she questioned him.

"Um, uh…nothing." he said nervously.

"You know, I could just read your mind." she said teasingly.

"Hey! That's not fair." he said feeling helpless and at her mercy.

"Come on just tell me." she pushed on.

Beast Boy had no choice, but he was happy to tell her. "Well, um… you see… it's like this… I uh, I…I-like-you." he said nervously, blushing all over. Beast Boy looked at Raven's shocked, but happy face. She remained silent. "I've had this crush on you for such a long time, but I've never knew how to tell you." I wonder what happens now.

_Did I hear him right? Did he say 'I like you'._ Raven's heart began pounding against her chest, a strong, wonderful sensation emerging inside her heart. She was speechless.

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy said a bit concerned.

She took control again and smiled, "Let's finish what we came here to do."

Not much was said after that small event, but it kept Beast Boy thinking. _What happened back there. She totally like, spaced out. Does this mean she feels the same about me. Well anyways, no use getting her emotional in a place like this. That could be a disaster. I'll talk to her when we get back to the tower._

"Got everything we need?" asked Raven who still had feelings from the previous event lingering inside.

Beast Boy looked at the four carts that they over filled. "Looks like everything to me. Let's head back." _It's a good thing we get this for free, or we'd have too pay about a 1,000 every week._ Beast Boy laughed at the idea as he turned into an aerodactyle (however you spell that) and pick up half of the grocery bags with his feet as he took flight. Raven used her powers to get the rest and flew off with Beast Boy towards the tower.

* * *

Starfire sat on the sofa with Cyborg watching TV. "Um, friend Cyborg. How are you watching the television with your eyes closed." No response. _What could be wrong with him._ She then heard snoring sounds. _Oh, he is merely asleep. I guess that is all one can do when one is bored._ She sighed. She got up and looked out the window after turning off the TV. _I wonder how my friends are doing._ Thoughts of Robin filled her head. _Why did Robin not wish for me to go with him. Could he be in danger_. She then took notice of the communicator at her side. _I can find his location with my communicator._ She happily took it out and flipped it opened, only to find nothing. "Robin's whereabouts remain a mystery to me." she stepped away from the window and headed for her room. On her bed she layed thinking only of Robin. She looked at her heart shaped clock. It read 3:03pm. _When will he return?

* * *

_

Beast Boy and Raven entered the common room. Beast Boy stared at the sleeping Cyborg and was more then happy waking him up. "Yo, Cy! It's your turn to put everything away!" Beast Boy looked astonished when he did not wake up. He looked at Raven and then back at Cyborg. "Drastic times calls for drastic measures." Beast Boy walked over to the alarm and punched the button. Every two seconds there was a red flash and a constant annoying, extremely loud sound.

As fast as lightning, Cyborg stood up and yelled, "What's the problem!" he looked around him frantically and saw a laughing Raven and a smirk on Beast Boy's face.

"The problem is, there's all these grocery bag here without a Cyborg putting them away." he said laughing. "It's your turn remember." he could hear Cyborg cursing under his breath as he began putting away the food. Beast Boy shut off the alarm.

"Friends, there is trouble?" said Starfire confused and worried.

Raven explained what happened as she continued laughing between sentences. Then several of the light bulbs when out. "Sorry about that." she said controlling her laughter. She cleaned up the mess and replaced the light bulbs using her powers. "So, has Robin come back yet."

"No, he has not." she said sadly.

"Don't worry he's fine. He'll be back soon." Raven said sympathetically. "If it makes you feel better, why don't you go and help out Cyborg."

"Good idea friend. Assisting him may take my mind off Robin." answered a sad tone. She slowly flew over to help Cyborg.

"So, um… wanna go talk about it?" Beast Boy asked shyly. He saw her nod her head and said. "Alright but let's go to your room, mines a mess." They walked silently beside each other and entered Raven's room. They stood there in the middle of the dark room._ How should I start?_ "Raven?"

"Yeah." she responded nervously.

"I've told you how I felt, so um… now it's your turn." he said simply.

She remained silent for a short while before answering. "I've also had this thing for you for a long time. I was just scared to tell you, but more afraid of telling myself. I was afraid that my powers could do devastating damages if I didn't control my emotions. I wanted to be with you so much but couldn't." tears began to roll down her cheeks as she spoke, "And then that bitch Terra took you away. Stole you from me!" Now she was filled with hatred and objects in her room began to move. "She betrayed us. She broke your heart! I hated it!" Her room began falling apart.

"Raven it's okay, she's gone now. I never truly loved her, I loved you." he said embracing her in a hug. Everything grew still. Beast Boy could feel her body slowly stop shivering, though tears still continued to fall.

Raven felt at peace in Beast Boy's arms and threw her own around his neck. She could feel his soothing hands stroking her back gently. They stood there in serene silence. After a long while Beast Boy slowly pulled away. She stared into green eyes that were staring right back. Slowly leaning in, she placed her lips on his. They passionately kissed each other for a long minute before breaking apart to catch their breath. They breathed heavily as they stared at each other again. Then she heard a grumbling sound. "Beast Boy was that you."

_Damn, what a time to be hungry. This totally ruins everything._ "That would be my stomach." he said scratching his head hiding his anger at himself.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." she said letting go of him and walking to the door.

"I want to stay here with you." he said still angry with himself.

Raven went over and grabbed his hand saying, "We'll continue later. And it'll be much better, I promise. But I'm kinda hungry too, so let's go."

Beast Boy left with her hand in hand. He was happy at what she said, and couldn't wait to do it again. They exited Ravens destroyed room and made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

_It's almost time._ Robin got on his motorcycle and headed for an ATM. He slid his credit card down the side and punched in numbers. He withdrew the other half of the payment, 3000 dollars. He was shocked though when he saw his balance account. It read 92,680.00. Although he refused, the city insisted upon giving them a reward for each battle they fought. Each reward was an average 1000.00 for each member. Since Starfire had no idea what the green paper was, she gave it to Robin. Robin sped off to the jewelry store. He got off his bike and opened the door. He slowly made his way to the counter, staring with dead eyes at the guy standing there. "You got my stuff."

"It proved to be a very difficult job, but nothing I couldn't handle." The man slowly took out the necklace and handed it to Robin. Robin Began to analyzed it. "I'm quite sure you'll find the quality of the work to your liking." he said proudly.

"Perfect." Robin said in a deep voice. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 grand. "Nice working with ya." he said.

"The pleasure is all mine." he responded more then satisfied with the amount of money Robin left.

And with nothing more said, Robin turned around and walked out of the store. "Star is going to love this." he said to himself riding off to Titans Tower. _Now, where was that ramp? Ah there it is._ Robin picked up the speed and 'flew' across the ocean to titans tower. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood, filling his entire body with excitement. He saw the ocean underneath him, then looked up at the tower and decided to push down on the air brakes. He used his boosters to glide down for a soft landing. He parked it inside the tower's garage and made his way up the stairs. He decided the longer route should give him time to think about how to approach Starfire. _I hope she's not mad at me. I was kinda hard on her when I left. But this should more then make up for it._ He gripped the necklace tightly and placed in his back pocket._ I wonder where she could be. I'll start with the common room and then try her room. _He entered the common room and saw Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy eating. "What's up guys?"

Cyborg talked for everyone when he said, "Where the hell have you been?"

"None your of damn business!" he shot back. He left angrily. He hated being questioned. He headed toward Starfires room slowly._ She's got to be their._ He knocked lightly. "Star, it's me, Robin, I want to talk to you." No response He knocked again, this time a little harder. "Star, you there." Still no response. Robin, slowly opened the door only to reveal no one inside._ Where could she be? Hmm…the roof! If she not there then I have no idea where the hell she is._ Robin walked up to the roof and stopped at the door._ I seriously hope she's here._ He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He saw someone sitting at the edge. That's her. He felt relieved. "Star?" he said approaching this person.

"Robin?" said a girl's voice. She threw her arms around him "I was so worried about you. Where were you?"

"I was out getting you a present." Robin smirked and slowly reached into his back pocket, pulling out the necklace. He gracefully handed it to Starfire.

Starfire gasped. "It's gorgeous." her eyes fell on the names embedded on the dark pink heart. She read it out loud. "Starfire & Robin. Does that mean…?"

"Yes Star, I love you." he said softly to her.

"I love you too Robin." she said with happiness filling her heart as she hugged him again and he hugged back. "Robin?" She said letting go. "You did not need to give me this to make me happy. Your words alone would have been more then enough."

"I know. But I wanted this to be a symbol of our relationship. Forever, you and I. Here let me help you with that." Robin gently grabbed the necklace from her hands and slowly placed it around her neck. "Your beautiful, you know that." he said leaning in for kiss. He caught her off guard but she gladly returned the kiss. They stopped and looked at the ocean as they took their seats at the edge closely next to each other. Robin put his right arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. Sitting there in silence, they enjoyed each other's company. The ocean was calm and the breeze warm.

* * *

The three finished their meals and looked at each other. "Don't look at me, I cleaned up last time." said Raven getting up from the table and laying on the couch.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared each other down. Their fist came in front of them and they said unanimously, "Rock, paper, scissors!" they both picked rock, then scissors. _'Beast Boy, choose rock next'_ Beast Boy heard Raven say in his mind. And so he did as he heard. Beast Boy chose rock and Cyborg chose scissors. "HA! I win. That means you have to clean it up." Beast Boy left an angry Cyborg and sat next to a laughing Raven. "Your such a cheater," he said laughing with her.

"What are you talking about. You listened to me." she said redirecting the blame on him. They laughed together in low sounds as they saw Cyborg clean up. Suddenly a plate Cyborg was holding burst into pieces. She heard Cyborg curse and then calm down again. "Oops." was all Raven could say to herself and Beast Boy. After a short while of continued laughter, Beast Boy stared at Raven "What?" she questioned him shyly.

"I'm just glad to see you so happy." he answered lovingly. Raven remained quiet with a smile.

"Hey lovebirds," Cyborg interrupted their moment. "I'm picking up a disturbance in the weather. This could be one rough night."

Beast Boy looked out the window and above the vast ocean, he saw huge, dark clouds, slowly covering the sky. "A thunderstorm, big deal." Beast Boy turned to Raven who had a terrified look on her face. "Raven, what's wrong?"

She stared out the window as she spoke. "I sense great evil from this storm." Raven gripped her heart. "It's…coming for us."

"Well whatever it is, it won't be here for another few hours. Just look how slow it's going." Beast Boy said jokingly pointing to the storm.

Cyborg stared at him seriously, "This is no time for joking around. We have toprepare ourselves. I'll go check the main computer and back up systems. You guys get Robin." Cyborg leaves to the main computer room.

"Come on Beast Boy," she said urgently. "We don't have much time left."

Beast Boy just stood where he was. "What the hell are talking about? We have at least two hours before the storm hits." he said laughing a little.

Raven walked over to him, hit him on the head, and grabbed his hand pulling him with her to search for Robin.

"Ouch. What was that for?" he said following Raven up the stairs to the top of the tower.

"For being stupid." she answered looking back at him with an irritated expression. They met up with Robin and Stafire walking down the stairs they were climbing up.

"Raven, Beast Boy there's not much time. Something disastrous is going to happen. Where's Cyborg . We must prepare our defenses." Robin said calmly.

Instead of answering, Beast Boy exclaimed. "What the hell's wrong with you people. There's enough time to watch a 30 minute program, take a long shower, stuff my face with food, train until I drop, and take a nap. And even with all that we would still have enough time to prepare our defensive." Everyone looked at Beast Boy with eyes that said '_if you say another word, I'm going to kill you._' Beast Boy stepped a few feet back with a fearful smile on his face.

After a short silence, Raven spoke, "He's checking the main computer and back up systems."

"Good." Then he began barking commands. "Starfire, Beast Boy, get close to the storm and report any changes in it. Raven, try using your powers to locate the source of evil. I'll make final preparations for our defenses." Robin gave one last look at everyone and said. "Understood?" they all nodded. "Good, now get to it." Everyone went there separate ways. An hour passed and Robin decided to check how everyone was doing. He flipped open his communicator and contacted Starfire. "Star, weather report."

"The storm is becoming violent, there are strong winds in all directions and hail is beginning to fall." said a worried Starfire.

"Dude, it's like a tornado out here." Beast boy yelled in the background.

"Feel free to retreat your position anytime. I don't want you all getting hurt." Robin closed his Communicator and walked over to Cyborg, who was still in the main computer room. "Cyborg, how's everything."

"Main defenses at full power, Back up system fully charged and ready."

"Good" responded the leader. He walked out of the room and headed toward the common room. There Raven levitated, crossed legged, in silence in the middle of the room. "Raven, any luck."

"No," she answered disappointed. "There seems to be a force blocking me. I can't do anything about it."

Robin sighed. "Rest for now. Whatever it is, it'll be here soon." Robin turned to the wide window and stared at the destructive thunderstorm. He jammed his right fist into his left palm as he said with determination in his eyes. "And when it comes, we'll be ready for it."

* * *

Hope you like it. I'm still trying to figure out the plot, but I got good idea of how this is all going to turn out. Please don't forget to review. I might just feel motivated enough to update faster. Bye for now. 


	3. The Battle Begins

I know, I know. It took me forever to update, but I got my reasons. One, nobody reviewed my second chapter (this really got me upset). And two, last weekend I moved to another house and had to disconnect my computer. We, my family, ended up changing internet company and it took them almost a week to get the internet box thing to us. Yeah so, I hope you understand. Anyway I am so mad and discouraged on the fact that no one reviewed last chapter, this might as well be my last chapter. I might just add one more chapter because even I don't like cliff hangers at the end of a story, but I don't know. I may not feel like it. It's all up to you, my reviewers. The continuation of this story rests in your hands. And now, on with the story…or it's ending? 

Disclaimer: Looks out window and sees blimp saying "You don't own Teen Titans." I take out bazooka and blast it down. "Don't remind me!"

note: from now on, a person's thought will be written like this '(whatever they're thinking)' of course without the parenthesis.

* * *

30 minutes passed and the storm continued to intensify. It was now raining very hard and thunderbolts flashed at least every 10 seconds. Robin was pacing back and forth. Raven sat on sofa bored and Cyborg was still in the computer room trying to improve their defenses somehow. Starfire and Beast Boy entered the tower room, completely soaked. They dried themselves off with towels and headed toward the common room. Starfire took notice of Robin's action and said soothingly, "Robin you must relax. Your…" Robin interrupted her.

**"I AM RELAXED!"** Everything went quiet as all eyes fell on Robin. Robin could see the hurt in Starfire's face. He then said "I'm sorry Star. It's just, this storm has me worked up." he stressfully sighed. "Your right, I should relax. I'll be in my room." he left for his room.

Cyborg entered the common room and said, "Well, I've done all I can do." he then saw Beast Boy head for the Kitchen and grab something to eat. "Beast Boy, how could you possibly be hungry at a time like this?"

Beast Boy simply said, "I don't know, I just am." he took out some bread, tofu ham and cheese, and began eating.

Starfire went over to Raven and started a conversation. "Raven, how bad do you think this storm is?"

Raven answered in a sad tone. "I'm not sure, but by the looks of it," she looks out the window and sees a flash of lightning, "It's only going to get worse. I can't even identify the source of evil. My powers keep being jammed by an unknown force." she sighed and remained silent.

Starfire took a seat beside Raven and also remained silent, looking out the window. Starfire would flinch every time she saw a flash of lightning, followed by a loud sound. After a while, she grew used to it and the continuous, repeating actions outside put Starfire to sleep. Cyborg left to his room to charge up.

Beast Boy finished his meal and drank a glass of water. He left his mess in the kitchen and grabbed the controller on the kitchen's counter. Beast Boy turned on the TV, put the volume on low and began flipping through the channels. He sat on Raven's other side and said to her, "Anything you want to watch."

Raven smiled a little and answered, "Are you ever serious?"

Beast Boy put on a thinking face andthree seconds later responded, "I'm serious about this." Beast boy placed his lips on hers and pulled back slowly.

She smiled and said nothing more. She cuddled next to Beast Boy and felt warmth by his side. She felt an arm go around her shoulder's which pulled her slightly closer to him. Closing her eyes, she said in a low, soothing voice, "I love Beast Boy."

Beast Boy turned off the TV and laid his head on hers. "I love you too, Raven." Although a raging storm was closing in, he felt at peace. After aboutfive minutes, he looked down at Raven's face and notice she fell asleep. He smiled lovingly, resting his head on hers again. And slowly, he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Robin laid face up on his bed listening to the destructive storm outside. He turned over and took a look at his alarm clock. It read 7:00pm. He rolled over and thought of Starfire's words, 'Robin you must relax.' he began to close his eyes but then quickly opened them. "I can't relax. I have to maintain this situation under control. I have to be ready for anything." he stood up from his bed, changed into his uniform, and walked towards the main computer room. He clicked on a folder named "Analysis on Current Storm." He gained no new information and left for the common room. 'I have to stay alert. It could strike at any time.' he thought. He entered and saw the three on the couch. He wasn't too surprised to see Beast Boy and Raven together. He knew one day they'd fall for each other, but Terra's interference slowed and almost prevented their relationship. The thought of Terra made him angry. With all the information he knew about her, he could never figure out why she did it. Why did she betray them? 'We never did anything wrong to her. Why, did she do it? Why?' he repeated to himself, rage running through his veins. He let his anger go and calmed down. He took a deep breath and sat next to Starfire. 'No use in getting upset over past events.' He stared at Starfire and smiled. His attention then focused on the storm outside. Every passing minute, the storm grew closer and increased in power. 'Is this really just a natural storm, or is someone truly behind this. And if so, who?' he sighed as he gave up. All this thinking was hurting his head. So Robin just sat there clearing his mind of all thoughts. After about 10 minutes of silence with the exception of the storm, Beast Boy woke up. "I wonder how you guys can sleep through this storm." Beast Boy remained quiet. Then Robin said to him, "So, I see you and Raven are together now."

He blushed at Robin seeing Raven in his arms, but did not move one inch. He enjoyed being this close to Raven and wasn't about to let her go just because of a little embarrassment. "Yeah. Well, I can say the same for you and Starfire." he said pointing to the necklace around Starfire's neck. "She told me all about when we were checking out the storm."

Now Robin blushed, not expecting to hear that. He said nothing and turned to the storm.

"When this is all over, maybe we can go on a double date or something and go to the movies." Beast Boy said laughing a little.

"I look forward to it." said a relaxed Robin.

"What about Cyborg?" asked Beast Boy.

"We can leave him here with his party. That's what he always wanted, anyway." said Robin. The room grew quiet again. He moved closer to Starfire and put an arm around her waist. Even though she was sleeping, she moved toward Robin and rested her body against his. After a few minutes, Robin looked out the window and saw something approaching in the sky. He got up, moved to the window, and took a closer look. He yelled into his communicator, "Cyborg, get over here now!" Starfire and Raven suddenly woke up.

"Robin, What is wrong." asked a confused Starfire, already missing. Robin's warmth. Robin pointed to the object soaring through the skies. Everyone looked out the window and saw a strange red figure flying towards the tower. Cyborg entered the room and also took a look out the window. They could all see the same thing.

Fear struck her eyes when Raven sensed who it was. "No" she said in a low voice. "It can't be."

"What is it Raven?" he commanded.

"It's…my father, Trigon." she said not believing her words. Everyone gasped except for Robin.

"Everyone, to the top of Titans Tower, NOW!" he ordered running ahead. They followed Robin closely behind. They quickly traveled up the stairs. Robin quickly opened the door and ran to the middle of the roof. They all stood there in the heavy rain awaiting their enemy.

Trigon slowly landed in front of them and said diabolically "Hello there Raven, long time no see." he gave out an evil laugh.

Raven stared at him with disgust wanting to kill him, but Robin cut in. "Why have you come here?" exclaimed a confident Robin.

"To get rid of youall, of course. Why else would I be here?" he said in a sinister voice.

"You've failed in the past and you'll fail again!" said and angry Robin.

Trigon gave out another evil laugh. "This time it's different, I've brought some friends." Suddenly, Slade appeared, along with Brother Blood behind them.

"No! your suppose to be dead!" Robin yelled at Slade, as he clenched his fists.

Cyborg said with anger in his voice toward Brother Blood, "I defeated you!"

Trigon said with a smirk on his face, "They were dead. But I brought them back to life. Since we all wanted the same thing, we agreed to join forces."

Slade spoke with calmness in his voice. "To even out our battle, I've brought some of my well known robots." About twenty Slade robots appeared behind him.

Brother Blood spoke next. "I've also brought along some of my robots." they all looked like Cyborg except they were golden. About twenty also appeared behind Brother Blood. The Titans were surrounded.

"You call this evening out the battle!" Robin yelled at Slade.

"Robin, you haven't changed a bit. Still Confident, fearless, determined. You should have joined me when you had the chance."

Robin had enough. It was time for action. He began yelling out commands. "Cyborg take care of Brother Blood, Raven go after Trigon. Starfire, Beast Boy take out the robots. I'm taking Slade down." And with that, the battle of the century started.

Starfire took flight and bombarded the Slade bots with star bolts. She soon came in for close combat and flew right through one, only to punch right through another. Starfire received some direct hits, but retaliated by throwing star bolts. She turned around quickly and used her laser eye beams, but then was hit in the back by their laser guns.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at the Cyborg robots. Upon impact, Beast boy turned into an ape and crushed them with his fists. After he destroyed several robots, he morphed into a lion and slashed several more. He pounced around a while before getting a direct hit by one of their seismic cannon. Beast Boy got back to his feet and changed into T-rex. He whipped his tail around and then crushed another in his jaws.

Brother Blood took his fighting stance as Cyborg came charging at him. "I won't be defeated this time." said Brother Blood smiling evilly.

"I took you down before, and I'll TAKE YOU DOWN AGAIN!" yelled Cyborg blasting him with his seismic cannon. Brother Blood waved his hand and nullified it. Cyborg thrusted his fists, but Brother Blood dodged with ease. Cyborg then launched rockets from his shoulder's and tried blasting him again. Brother Blood deflected the rockets but was hit directly by the blast, causing him to fall on his back. "BOO-YAH!" Exclaimed Cyborg with excitement.

Brother Blood got back up with an angry expression on his face. "I haven't even begun to fight." Cyborg was able to dodge his first attack, but was hit in the side by a quick kick. "The pain has only begun."

Raven flew into the air and said to Trigon, "How did you escape your imprisonment?"

"Your weak spells can never contain MY POWER!" yelled Trigon grabbing Raven's body and squeezing it with all his might.

Raven couldn't breath and felt her bones being crushed. She thought fast and used her last bit of breath saying, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" A Slade bot was incased in black energy and thrown into Trigon's right eye. He quickly let go grasping his pained eye. Raven took this time to recover a bit as she slowly landed back on the roof, falling to her hands and knees.

"You BITCH!" he exclaimed shooting out a powerful red beam from his left hand. Raven quickly put up a black energy shield, but the beam was slowly piercing throw. She flew out of the way and shot her own energy beam at him. He easily deflected it said diabolically, "You'll have to do a lot better then that to destroy me." He laughed evilly.

Standing several feet before Slade, Robin took his fighting stance, and Slade his. "I'm taking you down Slade." said Robin in a fearless voice.

"Is that so, Robin. Come, be my guest and try." he said in a sinister voice. Robin put on an angry face and began to attack. Robin swung left, then right, but Slade easily blocked the two attempts. Slade ducked when Robin tried hitting him with a spinning back kick. "Come now Robin, you'll have to be faster than that to get me." he said with a smirk on his face (even though you couldn't see it.) This only served to fuel Robin's anger. Robin charged with a right punch, then a back side kick, but missed twice. Slade jumped into the air doing a back flip. Robin jumped up as well, ready strike as soon as he landed. Robin ended up making a hole in the ground with his fist as he missed Slade again. A hand quickly wrapped around Robin's neck and picked him up where he stood as Robin struggled to get free. Slade applied more pressure and said in a deep voice, "I expected more from you Robin." Slade clenched his right fist and struck Robin's stomach. "It seems this is where you die." Robin used all the energy he had left to kick Slade in the face. Robin hit the ground struggling to get air and Slade fell back a few feet. Slade stood back up and notice a small crack on the left side of his mask. "Not bad, Robin. But it won't be ENOUGH!" Slade attempted to kick Robin while he was down, but Robin quickly rolled to his right and fully connected with an uppercut. Slade fell again on his back and quickly bounced back up. Another crack was revealed running diagonally down his mask. Robin charged as he took out his Bo-staff and went on an attacking fury. Slade quickly pulled out his Bo-staff, blocked most of Robin's attacks, and dodged the rest. With every attack the Boy Wonder attempted, Slade moved back unharmed, but he was nearing the edge of Titans Tower. Slade throw down a smoke bomb and disappeared from Robin's vision.

"Come back here you coward." Robin yelled searching around frantically for Slade.

"Coward!" exclaimed Slade swinging at Robin's side from behind. Robin fell to the ground hard grasping his right side. Again Slade swung at full power, this time connecting with his back. Robin cried out in pain, unable to move temporarily. Slade raised Robin with his left hand once again, squeezing the life out of him. "It's over Robin." whispered Slade. He thrusted his fist into Robin's face and let him fall off of the tower. Robin used his grappling hook, which wrapped around a pipe on top of tower. He hung there with one arm, trying to recover some energy before climbing back up. Slade gave out an evil laugh and said loudly. "Die!" he pulled out a knife and cut the wire. Slade tried to look down to see Robin fall , but a flash of lightning blinded him for a second. He looked again and saw nothing. He assumed Robin was dead and went after the others.

As soon as the lightning flashed Robin broke a window and jumped in. He landed in his room and fell to the floor. "Damn him!" he breathed heavily holding his side. He struggled to his feet and slowly made his way to the top of the roof.

Starfire finished off the last Slade bot and turned around to meet Slade "What have you done to Robin!" she questioned with hate in her eyes.

"I killed him!" he said charging after her. Suddenly a few exploding disks struck Slade's back causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Slade! Your fight is with me." he yelled ready for another round. "Starfire help the others. Slade is mine." Starfire left, not questioning him.

"Your persistent. But you should not have returned, you might have lived." said Slade angrily facing Robin.

"This ends, now!" Robin exclaimed, but stood where he was.

"I agree." said Slade walking slowly towards Robin. They stared each other down and suddenly charged at one another, taking out their Bo-staffs.

Cyborg was getting his ass kicked, but tried repeatedly to land an attack. Brother Blood said with a smile on his face, "This fight is almost over." Brother Blood quickly looked to his left to see a green, ape like fist in his face which hurled him 10 feet away.

"For you it is." said a confident Beast Boy as he morphed back to human form.

"Thanks BB" said a Cyborg relieved he had some help.

"No problem." Responded Beast Boy. He had just finished destroying all of the Cyborg robots.

Brother Blood yelled at them both, "You can't win!"

"Watch us." exclaimed Beast Boy charging at him with Cyborg following closely behind. Beast boy transformed into a cheetah and ran circles around Brother Blood, confusing him. Cyborg jumped into the air fired his seismic cannon, which directly connected to Brother Blood's chest. Beast Boy then pounced on him in tiger form, only to be kicked off. Brother Blood swiftly moved toward Cyborg and hit him with a solid punch and the face. He quickly spun around and kicked Beast Boy in the stomach, who was now in gorilla form. Brother Blood smirked as charged at Beast Boy with a right punch and followed it up with a mid-kick. Beast Boy quickly transformed into an anaconda and wrapped around Brother Blood, squeezing the air out of him. He yelled out in pain, but quickly took control. He used his mind powers to inflict pain in Beast Boy's head, causing Beast Boy to turn back to human form and grab his head as he fell to the ground. A solid metal fist suddenly struck Brother Blood in the side of his face, sending him a few feet back. "Thanks Cy." said Beast Boy standing back up.

"Anytime." responded Cyborg.

Raven was having hard a time dealing with Trigon. All her attacks that landed inflicted little damage. She needed to find a way to defeat him fast before she ran out of energy. Trigon thrusted his claws towards Raven, but she swiftly dodged. He tried again and this time sliced part of her left arm. Blood slowly rushed out of Raven's wound, only to be washed away by the pouring rain. Raven grasped her injured arm, and slowly fell back down landing on her feet. Again Trigon attempted another strike, but Raven dodged into the air and chanted her spell, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she placed her hands together and out came a black beam, hitting him directly in his stomach. Trigon didn't even feel her attack.

"Your weak Raven. Allow me to demonstrate how a beam should be." he raised his right palm towards Raven and gathered energy for a short period of time. Raven stayed where she was, fear holding her in place. Right before he fired away, green flashes of light blasted him repeatedly. Starfire came into view and shot out laser beams from her eyes. "Another bitch who wants to die!" he exclaimed angrily striking Starfire with the back of his hand, causing her to fly into Raven. Raven moved to the side and caught Starfire with her powers.

"Thanks for the help Starfire. Come on, we can take him down together." they flew in firing energy beams simultaneously. Trigon put up a shield and thrusted his fist toward them. They split up and continued to blast him with energy beams. Raven then incased him in a black light leaving him immobile while Starfire shot out hundreds of star bolts and used her laser eyes.

Robin barely dodged Slade's blows as he tried to strike with one of his own. Robin blocked with his bo-staff and quickly countered with a swing fully connecting with Slade's side. Robin then throw exploding disks at him which he barely dodged. Robin charged at him with full force swinging his bo-staff combining it with a swift kick. Slade grabbed Robin's foot and slammed him down. Robin quickly got back up and kicked Slade in the chest, throwing smoke bombs on the floor afterwards. Slade began to panic and jumped up high out of the smoke, but was caught in the air by Robin's grappling hook, unable to break free. Slade began to fall back down quickly and saw Robin jumping in the air towards him. Robin fully connected with back flip spinning kick to Slade's stomach. Slade hit the floor and slid across the hard cement, which ripped a small part of his uniform. As soon as Robin landed he dashed forward. Slade broke free and attempted a weak punch, but Robin easily dodged and punched him in the face. Slade fell back hard, another crack showing itself on his mask. "It's over Slade." Robin said with a smirk on his face and a feeling of triumph.

"Not quite Robin. The Battle has only begun." he ran away towards Trigon, who was being bombarded with energy beams. "Let's do it." yelled Slade. Trigon nodded and Brother Blood came in.

"Your surrounded. Titans prepare to finish them off! Ready…ATTACK!" commanded Robin. Trigon quickly put up a shield and began to chant something.

Trigon moved his hands in a strange pattern chanting, "Kaito zyla memphoric trogin, baito gentic zicolzy RATHIN!" (don't ask me, I just made it up)

"NO! We have to stop them!" Raven tried to stop the chant from being completed but the shield was too powerful for her to break. A bright, white light glowed within Trigon's shield which burst open a few seconds later. The Titans stood still with their guard up, ready to attack if anything moved.

"Raven what happened." ordered Robin.

Raven fell to her knees, staring down fearing the worst. "My father… performed the fusion spell…Slade, Brother Blood, and Trigon…they're now one." Raven looked directly at Robin and said dramatically, "Robin we must retreat. This being is far too powerful to take down by ourselves."

Robin looked down at his feet not responding. He didn't want to abandon the fight, but if Raven was right… Robin gave the command "Every one let's go. We have no idea what this thing is capable of." but before anyone could move away, a barrier formed in a dome like shape around the top of Titans Tower, also preventing any rain to fall upon them. The titans were trapped in. They used there powers but it was no use. The bright, white light slowly faded away revealing a 7 foot tall being. It was shaped almost like a human. It's eyes glowing red, fangs were shown as it smiled sinisterly. It was bulk, with pure crimson colored skin. It's long, black hair covered the sides of it's face, revealing half of it's glowing eyes and sinister smile. This being had on a black sleeveless shirt stopping about a foot below his waist. He wore loose black pants that were thin, made out of the same material of it's shirt. It revealed no claws and stood there bear footed.

"Where exactly do you think your going." Spoke the being in a deep voice. "This fight isn't over."

Robin Stared directly into the cold, heartless eyes of this being. Robin was filled with terror but did not show it. "Aright team, we have no choice. It's all or nothing. Let's take it down." Everybody took their positions and surrounded it. Raven and Starfire were in the air.

The being spoke calmly, "IT! The names Rath. And it is I who will take you all down." Rath remained still.

"Everyone ready…ATTACK!" Robin exclaimed. Cyborg fired his seismic cannon, Starfire and Raven repeatedly launched energy beams, and Robin threw many of his electro disks. Beast Boy morphed into bull and charged at Rath at full speed. Rath smiled and waved his right hands at the on coming projectiles. All the projectiles suddenly stopped and vanished. He raised his left hand at the sight of a charging Beast Boy and stopped him in his tracks. Beast Boy was slowly lifted up from the ground and thrusted backwards with great force, causing Beast Boy to bounce off the barrier on impact and fall flat on his face. Despite what Robin saw he reached for his Bo staff and dashed toward Rath. Robin jumped and swung downward. Rath blocked with his left arm and punched Robin with his right, sending him to slide across the hard cement.

Raven gathered parts of robots, incased them in black energy, and flung them at Rath chanting, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Rath caught the robot parts with his mind, merged them tightly together, and shot it back at Raven. Raven barely dodged it. Now Starfire attempted to inflict damage. She flew in close and shot green lasers from her eyes. Rath deflected her lasers and countered with his own laser eyes, only his were red. Starfire also barely dodged. Then Cyborg decided to step in. He launched his Rockets and charged toward Rath. Rath again waved his left palm, the rockets stopped and vanished. He then thrusted forward his right palm in Cyborg's direction causing strong winds to suddenly emerge. Cyborg took the impact head on and was soon lifted from the ground shooting him back with great speed against the barrier.

Rath smiled. With very little effort, he had managed to counter each of their attacks and avoid any damage. "I can not be destroyed. You all fight in vain. It's time I brought death upon you all." he said in a deep, evil voice. Sensing someone was charging at him, he turned around and saw a green T-rex. "Fool! Have you not learned." he slowly raised Beast Boy into the air and was about to send him flying back when he was hit in the back by robot parts. He turned around to see Raven attempting to throw more.

"Let him go!" Raven yelled as she throw more scraps of metal at Rath. Rath's attention fell on Raven.

"Fine! You shall be the first to die." Exclaimed Rath. He began to gather energy, but was quickly interrupted, being hit repeatedly with green beams and then hit directly with a blue beam. As soon he fell on his back, he returned to his feet with anger, only to be attacked by Robin's fist in the side. Rath ignored the pain and grabbed Robin by his neck. He was about to strike when more robot parts were hurled at him. He threw Robin to the side and yelled to Raven, "THAT'S IT! I'm sending you to another dimension!" Rath raised his hands toward Raven and a warp hole suddenly appeared behind her, slowly being sucked in.

"Someone, help!" Screamed Raven. Starfire flew up and grabbed her hand, but it was no use. Soon after, she too was being sucked in.

"Let them GO!" shouted Robin throwing exploding disks. Cyborg launched more rockets and fired his seismic cannon, while Beast Boy turned into a falcon and headed toward the girls. Using his mental powers, Rath placed a shield around himself and focused on the warp hole. Robin attacked the shield with all his might but nothing happened.

As Beast Boy approached them Starfire said to him, "No Beast Boy… stay back or it will get you to." Beast Boy didn't care. He flew forward at full speed, but the warp hole closed with Raven and Starfire still inside before he got there. He retuned to the ground in human floor, tears falling down his cheeks. Thoughts of Raven filled his mind, anger rushing through his blood as he realized he might never see her again. He turned to face Rath with fire in his eyes. Beast Boy felt a beast within himself, filled with hatred and vengeance. He cried out in pure rage as he slowly grew bigger, and stronger. His clothes began to tear into pieces. After his transformation he became the Man Beast. He roared loudly and charged at Rath. Rath felt no fear at all and was looking forward to the challenge. Robin and Cyborg watched, not wanting to interfere. He was out of control and could harm them in the process.

"You want some, come and get it." said Rath preparing to fight. The Man Beast easily punched throw Rath's shield. As soon as he broke threw, he went on an attacking fury. Rath had a hard time dodging the Man Beast's punches. He was unable to counter due to the monster's speed and agility. Rath received a blow to the stomach and another to his face. The demon had enough. It was time for him to end this. As the Man Beast struck, Rath disappeared. He reappeared behind him, shooting a powerful red beam from his hands. The Man Beast dodged swiftly and continued his ferocious attacks. Rath blocked hit after hit and dodged a few as well. He was having a hard time escaping the Man Beast's wrath. The demon put up another shield, more powerful then the last one, but the green monster broke throw it as though it were glass. "Enough!" exclaimed Rath. As he continued blocking his blows, Rath's eyes glowed brightly gathering energy and suddenly fired lasers from them. It connected with the Man Beast's chest, sending him flying far back. Rath showered him with powerful, red energy beams. The green monster got back to his feet and charged again, dodging the energy beams with ease. Seeing his beams kept missing, he tried to hold the Man Beast in place with his mental powers. At first, Rath struggled to hold him still. The demon could feel him weakening and applied more force, crushing his body by the second. Cyborg and Robin rushed in to help. The leader threw bird wings and took out his Bo staff. Cyborg tried to land a solid hit with his fist. Rath put up a weak shield and suspended Cyborg in mid air.

"Let them GO!" yelled robin unable to penetrate the shield.

"Gladly." responded Rath. He opened a warp hole and flung Cyborg and an unconscious Beast Boy into it. Rath gave out an evil laugh as he let down his shield. Robin fell to his knees and hands not believing what was happening. "You're the only one left Robin. What will you do? Will you continue to fight? You know it's useless. You can not defeat me." Robin remained silent. He knew Rath was right Robin was at his mercy, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Rath let down the barrier around the tower, allowing the heavy rain to once again fall upon the tower. The thunder screeched the sky with wretched noise and the swift lighting filled the sky. "Do you wish to run… there's truly no point in what you chose to do next. Your fate lies in my hands. In the end we both know that you shall die." Robin still remained motionless on the ground. "It's time Robin. Time for me to end this." Rath slowly made his way in front of him.

Robin slowly stood up and with lifeless eyes, he stared into his. Robin took his fighting stance and awaited Rath's approach.

Rath stopped a few feet in front of Robin, questioning him, "Why Robin? Why do you continue to fight? Why do you go on? You have nothing to fight for. Your friends are gone. Your city soon to be destroyed by this raging storm. Why do you persist Robin. Why, why, why?" yelled Rath with anger, annoyed by Robin's silence.

Robin then answered in a lifeless voice, "Because I choose to." Angered by his words, Rath struck Robin with a left punch, and then a right. Robin blocked both of his attacks. He then countered with his hardest punch fully, connecting with Rath's face. Rath slid far back across the floor, scraping his arms and his back. Rath laid there on the floor not moving. Robin stood there breathing heavily. He knew it wasn't over. Running away would also be useless. It's not like he could swim across the dangerous ocean and make it alive anyway. Robin's eyes fell on Rath as he began to get up.

"I can not be defeated. I'M INVINCIBLE!" Rath yelled, dashing towards Robin. He thrusted a right punch, Robin ducked and aimed for his stomach, but Rath caught Robin's fist with his left hand and slammed him hard on the ground. Rath then shot out multiple energy beams which Robin rolled to avoid. Robin got up and throw a smoke bomb towards Rath's feet as Robin charged forward. "That won't work against me." Rath could sense every movement Robin made. When Robin came in to strike with his Bo staff, Rath easily dodged and solidly punched Robin in the gut. Then he combined his punch with a kick in the face. Robin flew back on impact, did a back flip, and landed on his feet. Robin picked up his Bo staff and stared at Rath. "It is time I put an end to this." Rath mentally rose Robin from his feet and slowly crushed his body. Rath then raised his hands, gathered energy and shot out a powerful beam at Robin. He could hear Robin yelling in pain, but after a few seconds, all went quiet. Rath saw that Robin was barely conscious, but it still angered him, "Why won't you die!" Rath was about to fire again, when all of a sudden he was struck by lightning.

At that moment, Robin fell to the ground, struggling to breath. He slowly reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small round, black device. 'This is my last resort. I may not live, but I have no choice.' Using all his strength, Robin struggled to his feet, holding his ribs with his left hand. He looked over at Rath who was now getting up. "Game over Rath." said Robin with a smirk on his face. He used his remaining strength to throw the device upon the floor as he fell unconscious. As soon as the it hit the ground, there was a huge explosion and after a few seconds, it began to collapse upon itself, sucking in anything near it.

"FOOL! YOUR ONLY DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!" yelled out Rath using all his power to try to escape. No matter how hard he tried, he was being sucked into a rip in space and time. He saw Robin's body fly into it and disappear. Instead of trying to escape, Rath focused his power on closing the rip in space and time. It was no use though, his powers were no match for it. As soon as he was pulled in, it vanished, and so did the raging storm.

* * *

If you didn't notice,I kinda copiedMatrix Revolutions when Neo was fighting Agent Smith in the end. (the Matrix is awesome). Well,like I said before, the continuation rests in your hands. You can review and tell me how bad a writer I am or how good I am. Either one is fine, **JUST REVIEW DAMMIT!** (calms down). Well, I guess I'll c'ya next time…or will I? **I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!** (sorry about that) 


	4. The journey to return

Despite the lack of reviews, I've decided to continue my story for those who did. I want to thank all of those who have reviewed my story. Your comments have motivated me in writing more, so please, continue with the reviews. And now chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it cause I know I did. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Teen Titans.

PS: This chapter took me foever to update. Its like a week late because this site has problems with accepting writing progams. Also, it had problems displaying my chapter correctly. ( That pissed me off the most. ) Sorry for taking so long, but it wasn't my fault.

* * *

Robin moans with pain as he slowly regains consciousness. He opens his eyes and finds himself lying on hard dirt. As he struggles to his feet, pain rushing over him from the bruises running all over his body. His muscles ach and are sore. 'What happened?' Then memories from his previous battle filled his mind. 'Damn Rath! I swear, I'll kill him for what he's done.' He sighs deeply. He said to himself, "But first, I need to get back to my own time and location. I never wanted to use my space time distortion bomb, but I had no choice." Robin then put on a thinking expression. "How the hell am I supposed to get back." Robin sighed again with a discouraging look on his face. He looked around himself and saw he was in a forest. The bright sun pierced the tree tops in the humid air as Robin began walking in any direction to escape the green covered area. He winced from pain as he pulled out his communicator. "It doesn't seem to work here." he said to himself, putting it away. He walked for a few minutes before halting in his tracks. Out of nowhere appeared a ninja dressed in a dark, green color. In his right hand was a four foot sword. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Robin. "I don't want to fight." stated Robin in a clear confident voice. "Whomever trespasses our Sacred Land is slayed" replied the ninja in a threatening tone. He gripped his sword. Suddenly four more ninjas appeared surrounding Robin. Robin became concerned for his life. He was in no condition to fight. 

"Listen, maybe we can talk about this. I'm lost and…" he was interrupted as they all charged in to attack. Robin jumped onto a tree branch to avoid their assault. As he landed, his right arm was sliced by a six sided ninja star. Blood spilled out from the wound as Robin ignored the pain and reached for his Bo staff. He successfully blocked the other incoming ninja stars and jumped to another branch. The green covered humans too jumped into the air landing on a tree branch. Again Robin was surrounded. He quickly took out bird wings and threw them at the branches they were standing on. They all jumped back and Robin made a run for it. He jumped to higher branches and swiftly left the fight. After about ten seconds, he took a quick glance back and saw nothing. He struggled with his retreat trying to ignore his badly hurt body.

"You can not escape!" said a voice, suddenly appearing before Robin. The ninja dashed toward Robin attempting to slash him in two. Robin barely evaded the attack as he almost lost his balance. The others appeared and took their turn at Robin. He blocked a few strikes, but was cut in both legs and his left cheek. Dark red liquid ran down his thrashed uniform as pain rushed through his sore and aching body. He lost his footing and fell from the tree top. Robin managed to hang on to a branch, but could not find the strength to pull himself up. He swung down to a nearby tree limb and almost fell again. He stood their resting his body against the trees trunk as the ninjas took their place around Robin. "It's over, intruder." said the leader of the group in a deep voice, who was standing directly in front of him.'No, it can't be.' He thought. He could slowly feel rage consume him. "I refuse…TO DIE!" He felt a sudden burst of energy, pulled out his Bo staff, and dashed toward the lead ninja. "I'VE DONE…NOTHING…TO YOU!" he exclaimed interrupting himself with his attempted attacks. He landed a few hard blows with his Bo staff, not allowing his opponent to counter. Robin threw a bird wing and followed it up with up punch to the stomach. He turned around and evaded the others' attack, countering with his Bo staff. He struck two on the back of the head, knocking them unconscious, and struck the other two in the stomach knocking the air out of them. All that was left was the leader of the ninjas. Robin moved through the trees as he tried to attack. The ninja evaded his blows with ease as Robin began to move slower. "WHY… WHY DO…YOU WANT ME DEAD?" exclaimed Robin breathing hard and losing energy fast. His pain slowly came back as his fatigued body began to lose consciousness. He stopped his rampage, holding his bruised side. Robin struggled to keep his eyes half open. "Why…?" was the last thing he said before losing consciousness as he fell backwards off the tree branch.

* * *

Robin stirred in a bed as he slowly awakened. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small  
empty room. The wall was made out of hard mud bricks and the floor, solid dirt. The air felt mildly humid. 'It appears I'm underground.' Robin slowly stood up and noticed how he felt. "No pain, no cuts, just perfectly fine. But how?" he said to himself with a puzzling look on his face. He then took notice of his clothes. On him was a white karate outfit (looks exactly like Robin's outfit in "Quest" episode two of season four.) He was bear footed, but still had on his mask. "My weapons! Huh, figures." he looked out the door and saw no one in the hallways. There was lighting on the dirt like ceiling. 'What should I do. I could look for my stuff and leave, or find the master of this place.' He walked through the maze like halls which seemed to never ended. His stomach growled after a long while of getting nowhere. "Gotta get something to eat." he said in a low voice holding his gut with both hands. He wondered on for a few more minutes before being spotted by someone. 

"Finally, I have located you." said a familiar voice.

"Do I…know you?" replied Robin as he turned to face the person.

"You are the warrior my group fought yesterday. Come, you must be starving." said the leader of the ninja leading the way. He was dressed like Robin only he had a sword tied around his waist. He had blue eyes with black hair spiked downward slightly passing his eyes. He was slender, but very muscular with light tanish skin. He stood at 5 feet 11 inches.

"Wait just a second. First you try to kill me, and now you want to give me food. What hell is wrong with you?" said a perplexed Robin.

"Watch your tongue, young warrior." he said sharply. "At first appearance, I believed you were an enemy, sent to locate our base. I'm here defending my home. The home to the last of my people." The ninja looked at the floor in sadness. "I realized during our battle, you were not an enemy, but a wonderer, lost in our territory. Sorry about the misunderstanding. Come, shall we discuss this further during a meal?"

"SORRY? I almost died!" answered Robin. He sighed and then said, "Sure, whatever." He walked beside him and said, "So, what's your name?"

"They call me Zythin, but my enemies know me as 'Death Bringer'." replied Zythin, proud of his title. "What are you called, young warrior?"

"I'm Robin." They entered a room with a table in the middle, covered with meat, fruits, and vegetables. The only thing to drink, though, was water. Robin took his seat and stuffed his face. He swallowed quickly and said, "This stuff's great." He then resumed to stuff his face.

"There is no need to rush Robin. I wouldn't want you to die on me, now would I." he said giving out a small laugh. Robin looked at him for a few seconds with an angry stare before going back to eating. Time went by as they ate and soon enough they were done. "That was refreshing."

"Sure was." stated Robin with a filled belly. He stood up and began to clean up when Zythin spoke up.

"There's no need to clean. That's someone else's duty." he walked up to the wall and pressed a green button. He turned around and saw Robin's confused expression and explained. "Someone is suppose to enter here and tidy up our mess."

"Is this person…a slave?" asked Robin with a hint of anger in his voice. He never liked the idea of people being enslaved.

"Don't jump to conclusions Robin. It is merely a duty bestowed upon us by The Master. He sees every ones true desires and greatest strengths. The Master gives us few choices to choose from. Once the individual chooses, that is their duty for the rest of their lives. No one has ever complained about his or her assignment. On the contrary, everyone here is content with what they do. There is more to it, but I wish not to bore you."

Robin listened intently and then responded, "I won't be bored, all this sounds fascinating, but. I would like to meet 'The Master' if you don't mind."

Zythin put on a serious face. "One must be worthy to lay eyes upon, The Master. Normally one would be required to pass a test, but seeing how you defeated my team, you should be more then worthy. You see, every warrior of our people must undergo the same test. Those who pass are granted the duty of 'defender.' It is a difficult, vigorous test. Come, I'll take you to The Master now." Robin follows as Zythin leads the way.

"What! You mean he isn't busy with an important task of some kind?" Robin asked.

"Not exactly. Ever since our last battle, which resulted in devastating defeat, The Master has been strategically finding a way to counter." explained Zythin. "But until then, he's only concerned with our defenses. However, it is difficult improving something when it is the best it can be. No enemy has ever came within 50 mile radius of this base and survived. It's been like this for centuries." They turned a corner and continued walking.

'I wonder who this enemy is? Oh well it doesn't matter. I'm not planning on staying here long anyway. But there's still one thing that puzzles me.' Robin thought to himself. He then questioned him, "Hey Zythin, how exactly am I all healed with out a trace of even a scratch?"

"It's an ability everyone one of our people has. We have the power to cure and heal completely. Watch." Zythin took out his blade slowly sliced his left hand. Blood sprang forward as some drops fill onto the ground. Robin stared in silence. Then suddenly faint white light became vivid. Slowly the wound on his hand vanished and was completely restored. "This is how you were healed. The only downfall is it takes quite a bit of time for more serious injuries. It took about an hour for my team to fully restore you. Though I did notice you had prior injuries before our battle. What happened?"

The thought of Rath popped up in Robin's mind as he said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"As you wish." They stopped in front of a nicely decorated door. "Here The Master lies." he opened it and they slowly walked in the dark misty room. The Master stood up and walked up to Robin, as if to get a better look. His long, gray hair stopped at the back of his knees along with a long gray beard. His skin was pale white with many wrinkles and was as tall as Robin. His eyes would never open, it seemed he could sense everything around him with a good picture in his head. In his left hand was a staff, brown in color. He wore a completely black garment.

"So, you are the young warrior I have heard so much about lately." spoke The Master in a greeting tone. "Robin is it?"

Robin was astonished. "How did you…?"

"I read your mind." interrupted The Master. His attention then turned to Zythin. "Your presence is no longer needed here. You may depart."

"As you wish Master." he said loyally. Zythin left.

The Master's attention returned to Robin, "You don't belong here. We must return you to your time."

"You know how?" Robin said with happiness rushing through his body.

"Yes. There is a Sacred Orb, with power beyond your imagination. Only I possess the ability to control this power." The Master turns his back to Robin. "But there is a slight problem. This orb rests not in this location, but in the enemies most powerful fortress. Long ago, it was stolen from us. For centuries they have tried to access it's power. I've sent many warriors to return this orb to me, but none return alive."

"Just tell me where their base is located and I'll get it." said a determined Robin with serious eyes.

"Young one, don't be naïve. Have you not heard what I have said." stated The Master in a harsh tone.

"I heard you clearly." responded Robin. "This is my only chance to return home. I have to take it. I have no other choice."

"You do understand that entering an enemy base so heavily guarded alone is suicide?" replied The Master surprised with Robin's determination and persistence.

Robin gave out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on dieing."

The Master faced Robin once again. "Very well. But you will not depart alone. I wish for you to be accompanied by our strongest warrior." he closed his eyes and telepathically contacted Zythin.

Zythin again entered the dark, misty room and said, "Yes Master?"

"I have a mission for you. You are to aid Robin in his quest of retrieving the Sacred Orb."

"But Master, that would be asking for death. Many have attempted and failed. How are we to succeed against such numerous enemies?" questioned a shocked Zythin.

"I am aware of this. But I have faith in you two. You both are strong willed and have a hidden power that dwells deep within your souls. I'm confident in your abilities. I believe you will succeed where many others have failed. Will you not accept this mission?"

Zythin remained silent for a few moments. He then spoke strongly and clear. "I accept."

A smile appeared on The Master's face. "Good. You may begin right away." He turned to Robin. "Here are your weapons and uniform. I have fully repaired your things." he said as he held out his right hand, a dark light revealed itself and when it slowly faded away, Robin's things appeared.

"Thank you." said Robin, gently grabbing his stuff.

The Master's attention turned to Zythin. "I believe you know the exact location of their base. I trust you will take Robin their and return. May we meet again when your mission comes to an end. You are all dismissed." The Master returned to his seat as Robin and Zythin exited the Room.

"Care to elaborate on what's going on." stated Zythin with curiosity as he walked through the hallway.

Robin sighed and spoke. "Alright, here's the truth." he explained everything to him. Why he was there, about Rath, his friends, everything. "That's why I have to find the Sacred Orb. It's my only chance to get back."

"I see. Then it will be an honor helping you." replied Zythin. He then motioned his hand to an empty room. "You may change here. I shall return shortly, prepared to leave."

Robin entered and changed in a few minutes. He stood there with a taunting silence. 'Starfire' he thought. 'Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy. I swear I'll get you all back. I have too.' Robin clenched his fists in anger. "I'll kill you Rath." he said to himself. He calmed himself down and took a deep breath. A knock came from the door.

"Robin, are you ready?" asked Zythin.

"Yeah, lets go." answered Robin opening the door. He looked at Zythin for a quick second. He wore a pure black ninja out fit that only revealed his blue eyes. Though some of his spiked black hair fell down across his eyes. On his hands were leather gloves and his feet, stealth shoes. A sword was tied to his waist and there was a small black bag that strapped to his left shoulder. Robin looked away and followed Zythin down the hallway. As they walked Zythin handed Robin a small black bag, much like his own, which was meant to carry anything valuable to help them on their journey. Upon exiting the base, the morning sunlight blinded them temporarily. After a short walk, Zythin took to the trees and Robin followed. "How long until we reach their base." questioned Robin.

"Six days at the most. But I know a shorter path, however, it is crawling with danger." replied Zythin swiftly moving through the trees.

A smirk appeared on Robin's face as he spoke with confidence, "We can handle it."

"This way then." he said moving north. "This shorter path should cut our time in two. By tomorrow's night fall we should be arriving at an enemy fortress. They are guarding the quickest path to our destination."

"Sounds good to me." remarked Robin. After a few hours of traveling in silence they came across an enemy group, there were seven of them. They wore thick armor and a helmet that covered their face. In their hands were swords similar to Zythin's. Zythin stopped and took out his sword as he put aside his bag on a branch.

"Robin, prepare to kill." Whispered Zythin as he knelt down on a tree branch.

"What!" Robin said in a loud whisper. He didn't like the idea of killing others. In fact, he's never killed anyone. Zythin didn't respond. A few seconds later Zythin moved in for the kill. He landed with his sword slicing off an enemy's head. Blood gushed out as he stood there, stared down by the others. Robin could here them scream "It's the Death Bringer." "Don't be cowards, attack!" Robin joined the fight as he saw them charge at Zythin. He took out his Bo staff and struck one of them in the leg. He easily dodged their attacks before countering with a kick in the face. He blocked a few more blows and then when on the offensive. He grabbed one and flung him hard into a tree. Knocking him unconscious. Robin then jumped behind one and did a sleeper hold, knocking him unconscious as well. When he looked for Zythin, he saw him cut off someone's arm. Zythin then sliced the rest of his enemy's body before moving to another and doing the same. He added more blood to his already saturated sword. Robin watched in terror and shock as he watched Zythin cut open his victims with blood flying everywhere. Zythin stood up and turned to Robin after finishing off the last one.

"What's wrong." asked Zythin enjoying what he just did. Robin remained silent with his mouth wide open. Suddenly, one of the enemies Robin knocked out came to, and coughed. With quick reflexes, Zythin pulled out several ninja stars and threw them at him. They were all direct hits. One got him in the eye, another in the throat, and the last in his chest. Robin watched the blood run down the enemy's face as he met his quick end. Zythin then walked up to the last surviving vessel. He raised his sword into the air and brought it down, piercing through the now dead body's heart. "That proved to be no challenge at all. How pathetic."

Robin didn't question Zythin's action, he already knew what his response would be. He pulled himself together and said "All this traveling has me a bit tired. How about we take a ten minute rest."

"Good idea." he replied. "Follow me, there is an oasis not too far from here." They grabbed their bags and about 15 minutes later, they arrived. The oasis was small, but served it's purpose well. The water was clean and there were different types of fruits in the palm trees. The gentle breeze blew across as the sun was in it's highest point in the bright sky. Not much was said during their short stay. They both preferred to enjoy the serene area and eat the fruits. When they were ready to leave, Zythin stood up and turned to Robin. "Let us continue our journey, we have much to travel."

"Alright, lets go." Before leaving, they filled their bags with fruits. After about an hour, they exited the forest and entered a large meadow. One could see miles and miles away into the distance with the tall green grass swaying at the mercy of the wind. Despite their clear long road ahead of them, they continued to move at top speed. As Robin ran though the meadow, he looked back and could see the forest slowly vanish into the distant mist. In every direction he looked, were the same tall green grass in a mist in the background. After several more hours of traveling they once again rested. Robin and Zythin cleared a small portion of grass to sit on the ground. Robin broke the silence. "Hey Zythin, how much further until we reach the first fortress.

Zythin looked up at the sun and remained quiet for several seconds. "By tomorrow's nightfall, we will have arrived. But before this day is done, we must have traveled past the desert. Only then will we be able to sleep." Zythin took out some fruits out of his bag and ate slowly. Robin did the same. Five minutes later, they resumed their journey. Another hour passes as they finally enter the desert. Just like the meadow, one could see the desert go on for miles. Robin and Zythin slowly began to sweat under the scorching sun and the high humidity. They slowed their pace to avoid heat stress. The land was barren, and devoid of life. Their was nothing but the golden sand everywhere. As hours past, the deadly sun lost it's intensity and the desert cooled down, allowing them to once again pick up the speed. "We should be approaching the other side in an hour or so. Let us continue to move on until then." Though Robin did not respond he was pleased with this news. He was exhausted from all the traveling and a good nights sleep would do him good.

The sky darkened to a dark blue with multiple clouds as the two arrived to the deserts end. A crescent moon illuminated the darkness around them as they now searched for a place to rest. The two found a huge tree with large branches after a short look around. "Tomorrow, we shall travel across the mountain, so do make sure to receive much rest tonight." said Zythin as he made himself comfortable on a branch.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be just fine." said Robin as he jumped to the top of the tree. 'Wow! that's some mountain. Its going to take all day to just get past it.' He yawned as he looked up into the sky covered with millions of sparkling crystal lights. Robin ate an apple from his bag and fell asleep sitting on a branch with his back against the tree trunk. He closed his eyes and began to think of Starfire. 'I wonder how she's doing. I really miss her… isn't Raven with her.' A memory of Starfire and Raven struggling to get free of the warp hole came to his mind. 'I should have killed Slade when I had the chance. Then non of this would ever have occurred.' he sighed again. 'It's all in the past now. I have to move on and find them. I know for a fact Cyborg and Beast Boy are fine, though.' Then a thought came to him. 'Shouldn't Raven be able to use her powers to open her own warp hole. Yeah she can. That's how we got Cyborg back from the past. ( from forth episode of season four, Cyborg the Barbarian) But it may take her while since she was beaten up. And besides that takes a lot out of her. I can't allow myself to rely on her. I must do what I can to help the other's.' Robin slowly fell into a deep sleep as he dreamt of his friends.

* * *

"Robin awaken, it is time to continue our journey." said Zythin urgently. 

Robin woke up to his words as he felt this small pain in his back from sleeping in his uncomfortable position. "It's time already?" he said stretching after a yawn.

Robin's eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the mourning sun as Zythin responded, "Yes, we must begin to cross the mountain early if we are to come across the fortress by nightfall."

With his stomach growling, Robin said, "Let's eat first." Robin pulled out a banana and realized that it had lost it's freshness. In fact, all the fruits have gone rotten. Robin was disappointed, but not surprised.

"Do not worry. I have brought with me two of my people's Sacred Fruit. Once eaten, it shall allow you to go without food and water for 16 hours. The Sacred Fruit is extremely rare, growing only south from where my home is during two weeks of the year. And best of all, for some reason the Sacred Fruit maintains it's vigor forever." Zythin pulled out a small round object the size of a golf ball. Strangely, it shined a bright golden color. He handed one to Robin and ate the other one in his bag. Zythin saw Robin's uncertain look, so he took the initiative as he went ahead and ate his first.

"Well, here goes nothing." said Robin as he shoved it in his mouth, slowly chewing on it. Robin's eyes widened with the flavor of the Sacred Fruit. It was sweet and a bit sour, it was cold with some warmth, it was juicy with hint of bitterness. He had never in his life tasted such a strange combination of tastes. The overall flavor was enjoyable at first, but soon became a disgusting after taste. After swallowing, Robin began to try to spit out the awful taste from his mouth. Then suddenly, he felt absolutely normal. He felt no pain of fatigue what's so over. He was not stronger, but had recovered his full strength completely, though the displeasing taste remained.

Zythin laughed a little at Robin's reaction as he said, "As you can see, it's effects are immediate. Although it is not that bad as time passes, you shall adept to it's flavor. Unfortunately until then, you shall have to endure the awful taste." Zythin jumped off the tree and Robin followed.

"I suppose it's worth eating if it supplies you with energy for that long." Robin remarked trying his hardest to ignore the great discomfort within his mouth. As they ran to their next destination, the terrain took a dark gray, rough form. It became rocky and steeper. Soon enough they were not running, but climbing vertically. If someone should slip and fall, it would mean instant death on impact. As they ascended higher and higher, the air became thin making hard to breath. Fortunately, this did not slow them down thanks to the Sacred Fruit. After many hours of climbing, the sloop slowly leveled off once again. They carefully ran across the mountain top with an abundance of energy as the sun began to set in front of them. The cloudless sky was tinted orange with slight shades yellow. The wind blew strongly in their direction, picking up small dust particles. The setting sun reminded Robin of his time with Starfire on top of Titans Tower. He enjoyed this memory as he ran with a small smile on his face. Then he remembered his other friends, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg. 'I really miss you guys. I promise I'll get you back.' he thought to himself. Then a horrifying thought came to his mind. 'Rath! Isn't he somewhere around here. If he was sucked in by my space time distortion bomb, then he should be somewhere around here. Why hadn't I realized that sooner. If Rath is still roaming around here, then why hasn't he shown up.' he thought with a perplexed look on his face. 'Maybe, he somehow escaped my bomb. But how, that's impossible. My bomb had the power of a black hole. Though it can only remain stable for about thirty seconds. Hmm…' He tried thinking of what could have happened to him. 'Perhaps he was knocked unconscious, therefore separating them back into their original form. But where could they be…' he thought for a long time. As the sloop began to descend, and so did the sun. Traveling down the mountain proved to be a difficult task with the fading sunlight, but nothing either two couldn't handle. A few hours later, they finally arrived at the fortress, which blocked the pass to their main destination. It was now very dark with no moon in the sky, which worked to their advantage. Though unfortunately, the effects of the Sacred Fruit have worn off completely. Zythin and Robin kept a good distance from the fortress, to avoid being spotted.

"Listen well Robin, we shall first kill the guards at the front gate. Then we shall…" he began to say before being interrupted.

"What the hell is up with you and killing. Why don't we just sneak passed the damn Fortress without being noticed. Then we won't have to worry about killing anyone and we will save a hell-a-of-a lot of energy, not mentioning OUR LIVES." he said enraged.

"Have you no honor as a warrior. Why do you act cowardly, face your enemies with courage and dignity." Zythin shot back.

Robin growled in frustration with the pointless argument. "First of all, I'm not being a coward, it's called being smart. Second, I do have honor being a warrior, but I'm no idiot going into battle with such insane odds. And third, theirs no courage in dying. Besides we're suppose to retrieve the Sacred Orb. Now tell me, how the fuck are we going to do that if we're dead, huh!"

"Though as foul as your words are, you speak the truth." Zythin stated convinced by Robin's reasoning. "For now I shall follow your commands."

More then satisfied with his response he said, "Alright. Is it possible for us to just go around their fortress?"

"No. The fortress was built to allow only one route. A wall was built up to the mountains side to prevent anyone from going around. The only way to avoid passing through their fortress directly, is by traveling around the mountain itself."

Robin put on a thinking face after listening to Zythin. "Fine. I guess we'll just have to enter directly. But first we'll have to take out their power supply so if we're caught they won't be able to call for reinforcements. Do you have any idea where that would be located in their base?"

"Unfortunately no. However, I do know how to obtain such information." answered Zythin with a sly grin on his face (though you couldn't really see it)

"I think I have a good idea of what your planning." Robin responded

"Good. That shall save us time from my explanation." Zythin said slowly moving to the fortress's gate with Robin following closely. They crouched down and waited for a while. Just then, one of the two guards entered the fortress and left the other alone. It appeared his shift was over, leaving Zythin and Robin a great opportunity to capture the other. They split up, Robin went left and Zythin went right. Robin purposely made a low sound, kicking a small rock. The guard turned to the noise only to have his mouth held shout by Zythin. Zythin and Robin retreated to their previous location with the guard stripped of his weapons. Zythin let go as Robin began the interrogation.

Robin got straight to the point, "Where are power supplies for this Fortress?"

Frightened but stubborn, the guard spoke hastily, "I know not of what you speak of."

His reply angered Robin, he grabbed the guards armor with his left hand and struck him down with his right, "You do not want to test my patience. I want to know now!"

Holding his ground bleeding nose, the guard spoke, "I speak the truth, I know not their location."

Zythin cut in front of Robin, who was going to strike again with more power. "Please, allow me." Zythin pulled out his long blade as he came up behind the guard and placed it at the guards throat. "You will speak if you value your life."

With the cold hard blade ready to end his life, the guard spoke nervously, "th-th there are two power supplies. One is in at the center of the fortress's bottom floor. The other is in the leader's room on the top floor. Please don't kill me…"

"Thanks for the information fool." he said in en sinister voice. "Now allow me to show why they call me the Death Bringer." Before the guard could react, Zythin sliced off his head with great pleasure. Robin stared at him with shocked eyes not believing what just happened.

"Why?" was all Robin could say to him

Zythin walked away from the puddle of blood streaming out of both the head and the lifeless body as he faced Robin. "He had to die. Or he might have reported our presence here.""We could have just knocked him unconscious and tied him up." Robin argued back.

"And allow someone to find him." Zythin said angrily. "We had no other choice. It was his death or ours."

As Robin saw Zythin put away his bloody sword, he wondered if he was on the right side of this war he knew nothing about. 'Even if I am on the wrong side, I don't have much of a choice. One thing is for sure, I have to get that orb. And I won't be able to do it alone. It's not like I can convince them in giving the orb to a complete stranger, anyway.' Robin sighed. "Aright then, let's go deactivate those power supplies." The two slowly approached the fortress and climbed the wall. Upon reaching the top, they kneeled down and took a good look around. Robin then gave commands, "Zythin I want you to take out the one on the top floor. I'll handle the other one. Once our task are completed, we will rendezvous 3 miles north from this base."

"Understood." stated Zythin clearly.

"Good. Remember we're not trying to attract attention. Do your thing and get out. Now go." Robin said as they split up. Robin walked slowly against wall avoiding the moving spots of light. Robin sled past two soldiers and ran silently to a building entrance. He picked the lock and went inside. The bright lights made it impossible for Robin to sneak around unnoticed and what made it worse, he could here someone approaching. Robin looked around him nervously. He felt air coming from above as he looked up. 'Of course' he thought to himself. Robin quickly undid the bolts keeping the steel grid up and jumped into the ventilation system. Robin lay down quietly as the foot steps faded away. He then crawled forward thinking where exactly was the entrance to the center room. After about tweny minutes, he looked through a steel grid below him and saw a soldier guarding a door. The door read Main Power Generator. 'Wow! How obvious. Now if only I can lure him away.' Robin began to think for a few seconds. 'That's it!' He moved down to the previous steel grid and unscrewed one bolt. Then he threw it down against the floor. He saw heard the soldier say, "Who there?" and rush to investigate. Robin then rushed quietly back and undid the bolts. He laid the steel grid beside him, jumped down, and entered the Main Power Generator room. He closed the door behind him and said triumphantly, "That was easy. Now to deactivate the power and get hell out of here." he hacked the computer and attempted to shut down the power. After about five minutes, he succeeded and all the lights went out. All was dark for several seconds before emergency lights went on. Now a dim red light shined form the ceiling as Robin said with a smile, "My work here is done. Time to go meet up with Zythin." Robin slowly opened the door and saw that no one was around. Then suddenly, he heard commotion from above. "Damn it. Must be Zythin screwing things up. I'll have to hurry and take out the back up power myself. Robin ran through the corridors at lightning speed. Surprisingly, their were no soldiers or guards on this floor. "They must all be after Zythin." he said to himself. He came across the stairs and quickly ascended them. Upon reaching the Roof, he saw a large number of soldiers surrounding a room. Then suddenly the emergency lights went out. A few seconds later Robin saw Zythin fighting his way through the soldiers. Robin was about to help out when Zythin jumped over all of them and landed next to Robin. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Robin said urgently.

"I never run from a battle." Zythin said confidently taking his fighting stance and awaiting the soldiers who were quickly approaching them.

Robin couldn't believe what he just heard. "WHAT! FUCK YOU THEN!" Robin turned around and was about to run when he saw more soldiers approaching. They were surrounded, making it impossible for them to escape. "DAMN IT! Fine we'll do it your way. We going to kill every last son of bitch here."

Zythin laughed out loud, "With pleasure." He gripped his sword and dashed forward. He cut one in two as he dodged several blows. He countered with a swing of his sword, slicing three at once. Zythin then jumped high into air launched many ninja stars, each one striking an enemy's head, causing instant death. As soon as he landed, Zythin went on a full frontal assault. He ran passed soldiers at lightning speed, slicing them in two. Dodging several blows, his counter would always be fatal. He thrusted his sword in an enemy's chest, took it out, and cut off another's head. Zythin amused himself with the blood dripping from his sword and the red stains on his uniform. He craved for more and more, as he slashed soldiers with utmost ease. No soldier proved to a challenge, though there were many. Soon enough his fatigue was catching up to him, though that didn't stop his desire for more crimson liquid.

Robin stood there allowing the enemies to make the first strike. He countered with a kick in the chest and picked up an enemies sword. With the sword now in his position, he was ready to kill. 'I don't want to do this but I have no other choice. I can't escape and I'll die if I don't kill first.' he said in his mind convincing himself it was okay to take the lives of these foes. And with that finally set straight, he dashed forward slaying his first victim. He hated it, but nevertheless, he had to go on. Robin blocked a few blows, then jumped into the air, bringing his sword down on a head. He swung backwards slicing even more enemies in two. Though it was easy they were numerous. Robin continued to attack, every blow meaning death to another life. Death after death he continued to kill with hatred of himself as he did so. He ran through enemies with his sword, as he searched for his next target. Robin jumped again into the air, throwing smoke bombs everywhere and as soon as he landed he took out the closest one to him. Though it was a good idea the enemies didn't seem effected. Robin shrugged it off and went for another kill, this time slicing off his victims head. Blood gushed out, some landing on Robin face and his uniform. This small event made Robin feel even more hatred at himself, but he continued to take more lives. After a long while of combat, he began to get tired. He moved back trying to think of a plan of action. He came back to back with Zythin, both breathing heavily. "What should we do, there's too many of them?" Robin asked quickly as the enemies came slowly closer. Throughout the entire fight they were surrounded not being able to run off."We need to destroy them all at once. How, I do not know?" Zythin said thinking.

At that instant, an idea struck Robin. "The Main Power Generator! Zythin follow me!" Robin looked for the staircase, lucky for him the soldiers hadn't blocked it yet. He dashed for it with his mini flash light and zipped through it to the bottom floor with Zythin closely behind. Their were several soldiers in their way, the two quickly made pieces of them, literally. As soon as Robin reached the room, he said, "Zythin hold back the soldiers. I'm blowing this thing up."

"Make haste Robin." exclaimed Zythin as he did his best to hold off the numerous enemies.

He turned on the computer, also turning on the lights in the hall ways, and tried to activate the self-destruct sequence. A few minutes later, what seemed an eternity to Robin, he said "I got it!"

The big computer screen blinked red and said, "Warning, self-destruct sequence activated. Repeat, Warning, self-destruct sequence activated. Three minutes until total annihilation."

Robin then yelled at Zythin, "Let's go!" Zythin followed Robin as the two ran as fast as they could. All the soldiers stopped attacking and ran for their lives in a huge scramble to escape. They cut down enemies in the way as they moved toward the exit.

On the intercom, they heard, "One minute until total annihilation." Robin and Zythin finally reached the back door and ran toward the fortress wall, which was some distance away. The two could then here the final countdown, "10, 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3..." They jumped the tall wall and continued running. "1..." KABOOM! A huge explosion was underway. The Fortress scattered into the air in millions of pieces as fire scorched the remains. Thick dark, smoke rose into the clear sky. The fortress was now no more.

"You think that got them all?" asked Robin taking a seat on the rough ground.

"I am sure of it. No soul could have survived that explosion." he said as he sat down in front of Robin.

After a few moments of silence, Robin questioned him. "What the hell happened back there? How did they catch you?"

Zythin took off his cloth like head ornament, revealing his face and dark black hair, and said smiling, "Right before I murdered their leader, he managed to alert others nearby. And well, you know the rest from there."

Robin knew the rest alright. 'If it wasn't for Zythin's obsession of killing, I wouldn't have had to do what I did, take away hundreds of lives.'

"Robin, you have great skill as a warrior. And your fast thinking has saved our lives. For this I thank you." said Zythin in a serious tone. Robin remained silent with anger dwelling inside.

He rose and said in monotone, "Let's go find a place to sleep." After a short search, they found an empty cave. Robin laid down on the hard ground and tried to fall asleep. He wanted to forget what happened today, but memories of his assignations came one after another, blood in the air and on him. 'I had no choice. It was them or me. I couldn't run, there were too many of them. They had us surrounded. There's was nothing as I could have done.' he thought to himself trying to feel okay about what he did. After a long while he fell into a silent slumber.

* * *

The next day, early in the mourning, he woke up with a growling stomach. He held his stomach and looked for his small black bag. "It's gone! I must have lost it during yesterday's fight." He looked at Zythin with his bag missing as well. "I guess that makes the two of us." Robin got up and stretched, feeling a bit sore from yesterday's events. He yawned and looked outside. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light of the bright sun. Looking at what was left of the fortress, he was quickly reminded of his actions the previous day. Robin pushed aside his emotions and focused at his main objective. Returning to The Master with The Sacred Orb. 'Today we should be arriving at the enemies main fortress. That's if they are enemies, even so, I have to get my hands on that orb.' 

"I see you are ready to continue. Shall we?" said Zythin leading the way. "The Main Fortress is not to far from here. But before reaching our destination, there should be a pond mid way. We shall have to hold out until then." About six hours later of alternately walking and running, they reached the pond. "At last, we have arrived." It was big with berry bushes surrounding it.

"It's about fucking time!" As soon as Robin saw the pond, he jumped in the water with his clothes on. It was could but very refreshing. Zythin mimicked as the two washed away stains of blood from their skin, hair, and uniform. Ten minutes later, they got out and allowed the warm air to cool them down. Robin then rushed to the bushes and plucked out red, blue, and purple berries. He shoved them into his mouth and ate with great delight. He then spotted grapes and ate them as well.

"Robin, why do you hurry? The food is not going anywhere." Zythin said crouching down and began eating. Robin didn't Respond. He was concentrated on the food in front of him. When they both finished they laid back on the soft grass and enjoyed the moment. Few minutes later, Robin got up and ripped off his cape. He used it as a pouch to put in the berries and grapes.

"Good idea." Zythin took off his head cloth, which covered his entire head except his eyes, and filled it up with food. They tied their stuff and left toward the Main Fortress. On their way there, they took a ten minute break after three hours and ate the berries and grapes they had brought along with them. That filled them up and they continued on their journey. Several hours passed before they finally arrived at the Main Fortress. It was huge, three times bigger then the last one with a lot more guards than before. And it would be hard to sneak around with the sun still out.

"Finally. We're here." Robin sighed in relief "Alright. And this time, DON'T FUCK UP! We need to find out where exactly they keep the Sacred Orb. Any ideas…?"

"Well, we could take the same approach as we did last time."

"No! I don't want to kill anyone." Robin yelled. They thought for several minutes. 'I wish Raven were here. She could easily read their minds and be in and out in no time with the Sacred Orb. I wonder how she's doing. His thoughts were interrupted by Zythin.

"I think I know where it is, The Master once told me it's whereabouts within the enemy's Main Fortress. I recall his words saying 'the center of it all is where it lies.' I believe he meant the center of the fortress on the middle floor."

"Good. Now all we have to do is get it. And I know how?" he said looking at the two guards standing at the gate. They were wearing dark blue pants with black armor on the upper body. Their helmets were also black, covering most of the head. Blue boots is what they wore on their feet. "We'll sneak in as one of them." They approached the guards from the far side and slowly closed in, walking closely to the wall. They struck at the same time, knocking the guards out cold. "Good. Now grab a body and follow me." Robin returned to their original spot behind a large bush and began to strip the guard of his clothes. He changed and so did Zythin. Lucky for them, the clothes fit on quite well. Robin placed his uniform next to the guard and said, "Alright, the rest should be easy."

"I must say, Robin, you are a sly one." Zythin said following Robin back to the front gate.

Robin opened the Front gate and was approached by a soldier who said, "It's my turn already."

Robin disguised his voice and said, "Yes. It's amazing how time flies isn't." Robin slowly walked away with Zythin following. Robin whispered to him. "It worked. Just try to blend in and everything should be fine." Zythin nodded and continued to walk in the wide open. They soon arrived at the building and entered. They both sighed in relief.

"Now to locate The Sacred Orb and leave this uncomfortable place." said Zythin. They ascended several floors and walked through many corridors, only to find nothing. "Where could it be?"

Robin saw a soldier and put a grin on his face as he said, "Why don't we just stop and ask for directions." He slowly approached the soldier and asked him in a professional tone, "I have been ordered by our supreme ruler to question our fellow comrades about the location of the Sacred Orb. He said it is mandatory for each soldier to know it's whereabouts in case of an emergency. So I ask of you now, where is the location of the Sacred Orb so I may confirm your response?"

The soldier answered nervously, "Uh, um…from where I'm standing, it's down the hall, up the stairs on the fifth floor, and 15th doors down to your right."

"Hmm…" Robin said pretending to think. "It appears your response is…correct! Thank you for giving up some of your valuable time to discuss this with us. I'll make sure to let the Supreme Ruler know you passed his secret test. Farewell for now." Robin went down the hall and into the staircase.

"I can not believe that worked. Robin how did you know he was right?" he questioned curiously.

"I didn't. I was hoping that what he said was correct. I guess we'll find out when we get there." replied Robin, proud of his how slick he is. Few minutes later they approached the 15th door on their right. It was heavily locked and had no label on it. "I'm guessing this is it." Robin quickly broke the locks and entered the Room, closing the door behind them.

"Robin, there it is! The Sacred Orb." Zythin said astonished by it's appearance. It was as big as a basketball, shining a bright white light with a mystical aura around it. It was situated on top of a pedestal.

"How the hell are we suppose to sneak that thing out of here!" asked Robin with a worried look.

"Good question. I have not a clue." said Zythin, also worried about their new problem. Minutes went by as they thought of a plan, but nothing came to mind. Robin growled in frustration.

"Let's just wrap it up with something and get the hell out of here." said an impatient Robin, as he laid his hands upon it's solid, warm surface.

"Are you insane. One of them are bound to stop and questioned us about what we're carrying." Zythin said with eyes wide open.

"I know. We'll just make something up on the spot. I just don't feel like being here anymore." Robin walked over to a thick black cloth lying in the corner of the room. "How fortunate for us." Robin wrapped it up and tied a strong not. "Here, you carry it. Just try and act normal."

"How does one act normal WITH A LARGE ROUND OBJECT IN ONE'S HANDS!" he quietly yelled at Robin.

"Hey, calm down. I have a feeling this is going turn out alright. Don't worry about it." he said calmly. They left the room and 20 minutes later exited the building. They walked toward the front gate in the wide open. "We're almost there, just a little bit longer and…" They were stopped by a soldier.

"May I ask what you carry there?" Responded a Soldier.

They looked at each other in a nervous panic, but Zythin managed to say, "It is our launch."

The Soldier looked at him with a strange look, "What? They have already begun serving food? Why am I always the last one to know." The soldier ran off somewhere.

"I swear, these people will believe anything you tell them. Let's just hurry and get out of here." Robin said with his nervousness quickly fading away. They approached the gate. He opened it and saw the soldier form before. "Hey, it's our turn now."

"What? Already?" he said surprised.

Robin then responded cleverly, "You must have dozed off because it's been like two hours. But if you want to do my job for me, be my guest."

"You have got to be kidding me. I hate this job. You can take over." The soldier left, leaving Robin and Zythin alone guarding the gate.

"That was way too easy." Robin stated.

"I'm not complaining." remarked Zythin who was now laughing a little. They walked to the bushes where the real guards laid, who were still unconscious. They changed into their uniforms and left the guards with their clothes beside them.

"Now that that's done with, let's head back and see what The Master has in stored for us." Stated Robin with happiness.

* * *

That had to be my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was about Robin. My next will probably be about Raven and Starfire after they were sucked in by the warp hole. Don't forget to review. Remember any type of comment is okay. I just want to know if anyone is actually reading my story. I'm sure there are many of those who just read with out reviewing, I would know, I used to be one of them. Anyhow, a review is very important and so, please review my story. 


End file.
